El Anbu y yo
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: El nunca le ha hablado, no sabe cómo es él, solo sabe que nunca falla a una cita con ella, y aunque nunca lo ha visto, desarrolla sentimientos por el hombre de la máscara, sin embargo… también se siente atraída por otro hombre que apareció tiempo después en su vida… un hombre que parece distante con ella, como si la ignorara…(Kakasaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Esto será un Kakasaku, aquí Kakashi le llevara solo 12 años a Sakura.**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

Pov Sakura

Aquí estoy, una vez más… tengo 16 años, soy una shinobi, de la hoja… pero ahora me encuentro en medio del bosque, casi a mitad de la noche, esperando… una vez más, esperando a que aparezca

 **Flashback**

 **10 años atrás…**

 **Una pequeña de cabello rosa corría a toda prisa, sus ropa estaban rasgadas, su cabello revuelto, y unos cortes en su brazo y su rostro se hacían visibles… pero aun así la pequeña seguía corriendo, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás, solo deseaba llegar a un lugar seguro… su aldea había sido atacada, sus padres habían muerto frente a sus ojos, y los hombres que lo habían hecho, la habían atacado, pero un enorme perro había intervenido, y gracias a eso, la niña pudo salir y así huir del lugar…**

 **Pero ahora en medio del bosque, se había tropezado… lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y se trato de levantar, pero su piernita dolía, se había hecho un gran corte, así que trato de arrastrarse… pues podía escuchar las hojas crujir, y sabia que alguien se acercaba a donde ella…**

 **Trato de ahogar su llanto, y arrastrarse lo más rápido posible, llegando justo a un árbol, donde trato con toda su desesperación de subir, pero no podía, sus brazos eran débiles, y su pequeño cuerpo maltratado estaba cansado… jadeo desesperada, y se quedo ahí, cerro con fuerza los ojos cuando el ruido se hizo más cerca…**

 **La niña junto sus manos, y comenzó a llorar en silencio… pensó que era su final, que pronto encontraría a sus padres en el otro mundo, y entonces se resigno…**

… **..**

 **Los shinobis lucharon, defendieron su aldea… pero eran demasiados, sus agresores mataron a civiles y shinobis por igual, sin importarles nada…**

 **El miembro del ANBU, un chico de apenas 18 años, invoco a sus perros, mandándoles a proteger a los civiles, mientras otros rastreaban a sus enemigos…**

 **Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, se encontró con todos sus perros, menos uno de ellos, el enorme perro llamado Buru, entonces, pidió a los otros rastrearlo…**

…

 **La pequeña de cabello rosado, temblaba… entonces el ruido desapareció, y Sakura se quedo quieta**

 **Al pasar los minutos, decidió abrir los ojos, y levanto su vista… pero no miro a nadie, suspiro aliviada, y se levanto… justo cuando iba a seguir corriendo, justo frente a ella, apareció el enorme perro que la había defendido cuando la trataron de matar**

 **Ella callo hacia atrás, y el perro se acerco mas… ella se asusto, el perro era casi más grande que ella misma, pensó que la mordería… pero entonces el perro se sentó a su lado, y lamio a la niña, haciendo que esta se sintiera extraña…**

… **..**

 **Kakashi siguió a sus perros, hasta escuchar un quejido… entonces todos pararon, y se puso en pose de pelea, sigilosamente llego a donde la voz…**

 **Estaba justo encima de un árbol, cuando miro abajo… y vio a Buru, su enorme perro, estaba encima de un pequeño cuerpo que destellaba a rosa, y lo vio mover la cola, mientras lamia repetidamente el pequeño cuerpo, entonces noto que era un niño, y se estaba riendo… mientras se retorcía debajo de Buru**

 **Los observo en silencio unos momentos, guardando sus armas… su máscara tapaba su rostro, y en ella, una extraña sonrisa… mientras una capa negra tapaba su cabello y parte de su torso**

 **Pero pronto su sonrisa fue remplazada, cuando ruidos vinieron de cerca del lugar…**

 **El enorme perro se levanto dejando a la niña libre, y se puso frente a ella, gruñendo… la niña se asusto y se llevo sus manos a la boca**

 **Pronto frente a ellos, dos ninjas aparecieron, ambos vestían completamente de negro… y pronto revelaron sus armas… mientras se miraban**

 **-Mira hermano, encontramos a una pequeña sobreviviente de la aldea… y es muy bonita- Dijo el hombre relamiendo sus labios**

 **-Que exótico color… tal vez no debamos matarla, si dejamos que crezca un poco más, seguro nos servirá mejor- Menciono el otro hombre**

 **El perro los miro con odio, y la niña chillo…**

 **Antes de que los hombres pudieran acercarse, en rápidos movimientos, un joven ANBU estaba frente a ellos, y les ataco… los tres hombres lucharon, hasta que los dos ninjas que trataron de tomar a niña cayeron al suelo muertos… entonces el ANBU volteo su mirada, su traje estaba rojo por la sangre…**

 **Miro a su perro y a la niña… ella lloraba, así que se acerco y se agacho… entonces la niña abrió sus ojos color jade, y miro la máscara, ella sabia quienes eran los ANBU, en algún momento vio a uno o dos, quien sabe… todos parecían iguales con las mascaras…**

 **Entonces el hombre alargo su mano y toco su mejilla, donde la niña tenía un corte, ella no se quejo… solo lo miro fijo, como si quisiera ver a través de la mascara**

 **Entonces sin decir nada, el ANBU la tomo del brazo, y la cargo… llevándosela lejos de ahí, seguido de los perros…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sigo una vez más aquí esperándole, él me salvo hace tantos años… y aun no sé quién es, es extraño… pero siempre que lo veo tiene esa mascara y su capa negra, tampoco dice nada… solo viene aquí, y me escucha… claro siempre soy yo la que habla, jamás he podido escuchar su voz, o saber si su cabello es negro, café… no tengo idea de nada de él, solo sé que nunca falta a estas… ¿Citas?, si algo parecido…

El es puntual, no como mi sensei… ese hombre parece que tarda a propósito… y siempre tiene las mas estúpidas excusas…

Escucho que alguien se acerca, y me escondo… trato de mirar sigilosa, pero no parece haber nadie, así que doy unos pasos, con mi Kunai en la mano, no hago ningún ruido…

De pronto, siento que alguien me toma de la cadera, y el filo de un Kunai en mi garganta…

 _Maldito…_

Lo miro de reojo… nunca le he podido vencer, es rápido, demasiado… pero un día los superare

-Podrás ser bueno, pero un día yo seré mejor… entreno ahora con la quinta, y seguro eso servirá mucho…- Comento, y siento que retira su Kunai, mientras suelta mi cadera

Se aleja un poco, y lo miro… trae esa mascara y su ropa ANBU, como siempre… él solo asiente ante mi comentario

-¿Algún día dejaras que sepa al menos tu nombre, o podre ver el rostro de quien me salvo?- Pregunto, es la misma pregunta que le hago cada vez que lo veo, desde hace 10 años, y su respuesta siempre fue un "No", claro solo mueve la cabeza

Pero hoy… él se encoge de hombros… eso es nuevo

Me acerco un poco… -Eso quiere decir que hay la posibilidad que un día pueda verte- Comento sorprendida

El asiente…

Fin Pov Sakura

Pov Kakashi

Llego una vez más a verla…

Un año después del ataque en Konoha, deje el ANBU, pero… cuando voy a verla, prefiero que sea así, con mi viejo uniforme, siento que ella se sentía más segura… es decir, _nadie_ la salvo, y ese mismo _nadie_ la ve… es complicado, pero siento que es lo mejor…

En un momento pensé decirle quien era, ya no tenía por qué esconderme, pero… quizás no era lo mejor, eso pensaba…

La vi crecer, ella se hizo fuerte, una ninja de la aldea… y por cosas del destino, termine siendo su Sensei, sin que ella lo supiera, esa es una razón por la cual, nunca antes delante de ella e invocado a mis perros, siento temor de que ella sepa quien realmente soy… aun no entiendo porque, quizás por todo lo que hice como miembro del ANBU, o por lo que hice antes… lo que provoque

Me siento mejor cuando la veo escondido en mi traje, y ella es feliz… me cuenta todo lo que pasa durante el tiempo que no me ve, veo que la tristeza de hace años por fin se fue de su rostro… y ahora la veo feliz, me ha dicho que su equipo ahora es su familia, me alegro… porque me incluye

Pero de un tiempo a ahora, algo está mal… ella ya no es una niña, y… es hermosa, más que nadie que conozca, y me eh dado cuenta de algo… estoy enamorado de Sakura Haruno

Nunca lo sabrá, soy su sensei, un hombre 12 años mayor, el cual por cierto… le molesta mucho, o al menos eso me dice, pues cuando la veo, se queja mucho de lo impuntual que soy con el equipo, eso me causa risa… solo para ella soy puntual, para estas ¿Citas?, si algo parecido

Ella sigue hablando, está sorprendida… pues le dije que tal vez algún día le deje verme…

A mí también me impacto mi respuesta, no sé que me movió para asegurarle eso… tal vez el que ella me ve como algo más, cuando vengo a verla como un miembro ANBU

 **Flashback**

 **Seis meses después del ataque, estaba regresando de una misión, estaba realmente agotado… solo deseaba llegar a las puertas de la aldea, pero algo llamo mi atención… eran unos pasos, y parecían apresurados… así que fui a investigar, todavía estábamos reconstruyendo todo desde el ataque… y pensé que tal vez era algún enemigo**

 **Cuando llegue al ruido, me sorprendí… hacia seis meses que no veía a la pequeña de cabello rosa, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo la deje en un hospital, y me retire… como ANBU, no tenia nombre, ni nexos con nadie… esa debía ser mi vida**

 **Pero la niña nunca salió de mis pensamientos, sus ojos aterrados y su cara y cuerpo lastimado, me molestaba…**

 **Pero ahora ella corría, lo más rápido que podía… y llevaba una mochila en sus hombros… no miraba atrás, solo corría. Decidí seguirla un momento, quería saber por qué corría** _ **, ¿Seria que alguien estaba de nuevo tras de ella?**_ **, pero no había nadie siguiéndole… solo yo**

 **Después de unos momentos, se detuvo… vi que se sentó en la maleza, y tomos su mochila, saco unas bolas de arroz, comió y luego saco una sabana, que dejo en el suelo… entonces los supe, ella estaba escapando de la aldea,** _ **¿Por qué… que motiva a una pequeña a irse del lugar donde vive?**_

 **Entonces decidí bajar, quedando frente a ella. La pequeña grito y saco un Kunai de la mochila… me dio risa, pero pronto me miro fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de la mascara**

 **-¿Eres el mismo que me salvo hace meses?- Me pregunto con voz temblorosa**

 **Yo asentí, y me agache… señale su mochila, pues me daba curiosidad que huyera**

 **Ella miro a sus cosas, y suspiro –Me voy, yo no tengo ya familia, esos tipos mataron a mis padres, y yo… los buscare, me hare fuerte y los matare, además no me queda nada en la aldea… no tengo amigos, todos en el hospital me dicen fea, y molestan por mi cabello… no quiero estar aquí- Me dijo, mientras guardaba su Kunai**

 **Me sentí un poco mal por la niña, no tenía idea de que había quedado completamente sola, eso bueno… muchos niños perdieron a sus familias por el ataque, era de esperar que hubiera tantos niños huérfanos… yo mismo perdí a mi padre cuando más joven, sabía lo que era sentirse solo… pero yo bueno, esa era otra historia**

 **Me acerque y le revolví el cabello, y me quede con ella, no dije nada… no sabía que decirle a la niña, no era bueno en eso, solo me senté con ella…**

 **De pronto la pequeña se recargo en mi, y me abrazo**

 **-Me llamo Sakura, tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto**

 **Como ANBU, no teníamos nombres, no éramos nadie… así que solo me encogí de hombros, no tenia identidad en esos momentos, ella solo abrió sus ojos**

 **-¡No importa si no quieres decirme, nadie me dice sus nombres de todos modos, a nadie le agrado!…- Dijo con voz tan quebrada, que pensé que lloraría…**

 **Me sentí muy mal, y ella se levanto, sabía que se quería alejar de mi… así que la tome de su bracito y la pegue a mi pecho, y la abrace con fuerza… ella no debía sentirse mal, era un niña, había perdido todo, y solo quería un amigo… yo sabía que no podía serlo, pero…**

 **Ella lloro, y me abrazo… -Puedes quedarte conmigo… no te vayas, eres la única persona que no me ha dicho que me valla-**

 **Yo asentí, no tenía que llegar a la aldea… iba con un día de adelanto, así que me quede esa noche con la pequeña Sakura, ella se durmió en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello**

 **Al día siguiente, la lleve a la aldea, pero desde entonces… la observe de lejos, la vi en el hospital, cuando otros niños la hacían menos, la vi llorar sola… y cuando intento huir de nuevo, pero pude estar ahí para ella… nunca le dije nada con palabras, solo raras veces le deje notas…**

 **Sobre todo cuando comenzó a cambiarle el nombre a mis perros, me di cuenta que a ellos le agradaba la niña, y a ella le gustaba estar con ellos, se hizo una rutina vernos en el bosque, no podía ser seguido por mis misiones, pero tan pronto como llegaba, le dejaba una nota para verla… ella era feliz, decía que éramos familia…**

 **Meses después deje el ANBU, ya no quería aislarme, y pensé en decirle… pero me vi acostumbrado a verla como el ANBU, ella me decía así cuando trataba de ponerme un nombre, yo solo reí… ella aun buscaba darme un nombre y un rostro**

 **Fin Flashback**

Hemos estado aquí un par de horas, como siempre ella me cuenta todo, se ríe y se enoja, se queja de Naruto y Sasuke…

-ANBU, mañana me iré de misión, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera… hace poco regresaron los chicos, y nos llamaron al antiguo equipo 7, nos mandaron a una misión… es algo… será una misión sencilla- Me comenta

Lo sé, la quinta nos aviso esta mañana… así que asiento, se que ella busca mi aprobación cada que sale, claro que se la doy, sobre todo si soy yo quien le acompaña

Ella sonríe y ladea la cabeza… -Déjame al menos tocar tu cara, prometo no ver…- Suplico, con esa voz de niña pequeña, mientras hacia un puchero…

Me encanta cuando hace esas caras, se ve tierna… esta chica me encanta… tengo un gran problema

Fin Pov Kakashi


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

-¡Una hora… por kami, que hace ese hombre para tardar una hora…!- Se quejo nuevamente checando la hora la peli rosa

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, ya conoces a Kakashi-sensei, no es como hubiera cambiado en este tiempo…- Dijo Naruto, tratando de volver a dormitar justo debajo de un árbol, que tenía una brisa fresca

Sakura lo ignoro, y siguió pisoteando con impaciencia, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras miraba en todas direcciones esperando por el integrante faltante, pero este no daba señales de aparecer pronto. La peli rosa solo se irritaba más cada segundo

Sasuke había estado parado a una distancia considerable de la chica, con los ojos cerrados, seguro de que su ultimo integrante tardaría tanto como le era posible, era algo de él… no podían evitarlo, ellos lo habían aceptado años atrás, pero Sakura parecía particularmente molesta ese día, desde que había llegado, su semblante fue molesto, su saludo para ellos, fue demasiado seco, y su paciencia aunque siempre era poco, ahora era particularmente nula…

De pronto justo encima del árbol donde Naruto descansaba, apareció un joven ANBU, alzando su mano a modo de saludo a los tres integrantes…

Naruto se despertó agitado, dando un salto asustado de la presencia del chico, Sasuke miro extrañado, aun cuando tenía la máscara puesta, conocía al chico, era nada más que su hermano… pero era extraño que estuviera justo ahí con ellos en esos momentos, Sakura lo miro, y bufo molesta

-Estúpidos ANBU- Murmuro molesta, y se volteo… conocía a ese chico ANBU

Si bien no le había visto más que una o dos veces sin la máscara, sabía que era Itachi Uchiha, casi el ANBU más reconocible de todos, después de todo era de los pocos Uchiha que quedaron después del ataque en Konoha años atrás…

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto rápidamente Sasuke, sin ningún saludo cordial de por medio

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo… ¿Por qué nos acompañara un Anbu en esta misión?- Pregunto de pronto Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo, entonces noto la mirada irritada, y el gruñido de parte de Sakura, que parecía dispuesta a desollarlo vivo… así que sonrió tímido debajo de la máscara, y miro a la Kunoichi –Yo, me encontré un gato…- No termino cuando…

-¡No des estúpidos pretextos, sabemos que es mentira… solo es tu costumbre, no eres responsable, siempre llegando tarde, no podemos confiar en ti, dinos tanto te cuesta llegar a la hora que tú mismo impones! ¿Qué clase de Shinobi eres?…- Dijo Sakura molesta, agitando las manos, para luego caminar al árbol donde Naruto había estado…

Ella sabía que había dicho cosas sin sentido, Kakashi era flojo sí, pero el hombre era responsable, confiaba demasiado en él, sabía que daría su vida de ser necesario por cualquiera de ellos, pero el enojo que llevaba era tanto que solo deseaba desquitarse con alguien, y ese día para su desgracia, Kakashi había sido su presa…

Los cuatro hombres la miraron extrañados, ella se veía muy molesta, más de lo normal… y solo uno de ellos sabia la razón

-Ella es…- Expreso el joven Anbu

-Tks, una molestia- Termino su hermano, mirando de reojo a la chica furiosa cruzada de brazos en el árbol

-No iba a decir eso, solo iba a comentar que ella es muy apasionada con lo que hace- Corrigió rápidamente el Uchiha mayor

Kakashi miro extrañado al chico, nunca antes le había escuchado hacer ningún comentario de ninguna chica, y menos uno que involucrara la palabra _apasionada_ … y no le agrado como sonaba eso, trato de disimular su molestia y volvió su atención al joven Anbu

Itachi lo noto –La Hokage me ha enviado, los pergaminos son bastantes importantes, y quiere que esto se haga lo más rápido y seguro posible, así que me ha enviado- Contesto a la pregunta que formulo en principio su hermano y Kakashi

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y asintieron, y pronto los cinco se fueron rumbo a su destino, con los pergaminos acordados…

Sakura se quedo atrás del grupo, junto al joven Anbu que la miraba entre ratos, pues la peli rosa era una cosa seria, aun parecía ir molesta, y cuando había atrapado al chico Anbu mirándole, solo gruño, como si el asunto de su molestia fuera casi directamente con aquel chico, cosa que hizo que Itachi se sintiera incomodo a momentos, pues nunca antes una chica le había tratado así… y la Kunoichi aquella no era fácil de ignorar

Delante Kakashi seguía aun pensando por que había actuado de tal forma la noche anterior, pero es que realmente se asusto un poco…

 **Flashback**

 **-Déjame al menos tocar tu cara, prometo no ver…- Suplico, con esa voz de niña pequeña, mientras hacia un puchero…**

 **Él la miro, no quería aceptar tal propuesta. Pero la chica pronto cerró los ojos, y extendió sus manos…**

 **-No veo absolutamente nada, te lo prometo… así que solo déjame tocar, vamos, no puedes ser tan feo- Y rio la chica**

 **Kakashi lo medito rápidamente, si tocaba la máscara negra que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro tal vez tendría una clara prueba de quien era, pero si se la quitaba y la dejaba, lo más probable es que ella no sospechara…**

 **Paso su mano frente al rostro de la chica, y suspiro… ella no estaba viendo como había dicho, quizás le daría el gusto, después de todo… y se quito la capucha negra, estaba por sacarse la máscara de Anbu, y la sintió alargar más su mano…**

 **La tomo mientras aun estaba en el aire, y se acerco a la chica, ella toco la máscara, hasta que estaba por retirarla con la ayuda de su Anbu favorito, pero de pronto el agarre en su mano se tenso, apretándole significativamente… y le dolió un poco, se quejo…**

 **Estaba por abrir los ojos, pero justo cuando lo hizo, una nube de humo se estaba disipando… haciendo que se levantara de golpe, mientras una hoja caía en su lugar…**

 **-¿Qué demoni…?- Y entonces tomo la nota**

" _ **Lo siento Sakura, yo… no puedo hacer eso, lo lamento, te veré cuando regreses de tu misión, cuídate pequeña"**_

 **Levanto la vista, y miro en todas direcciones… arrugo el papel**

 **-¿Es enserio, no confías en mi? o que pasa… te conozco desde hace 10 años, pensé que al menos éramos amigos, es increíble que no confíes… eres… se que estas aquí aun, solo te diré algo… estoy harta de esto, no puedo creerlo… cuando era niña lo entendía por qué podría ser peligroso, pero ahora estoy grande, no soy una débil huérfana, y si seguirás con tus cosas de "** _ **Los Anbu no forman lazos**_ **" entonces no vuelvas- Grito furiosa**

 **Kakashi la miro a una distancia prudente, no era la primera vez que le hacía dicha amenaza, sobre todo cuando después de cumplir los 12 años ella era una gennin, y empezaba sus lecciones…pero ahora se veía mas molesta que cualquier ocasión anterior a esa… suspiro, no podía, no se sentía seguro de poder soportar las manos de la chica, sin sentir su cuerpo estremecerle…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Miro por el rabillo, y vio a la Kunoichi concentrada en el camino, dando apenas miradas al Anbu junto a ella, a quien parecía gruñirle… eso era nuevo, bueno no tanto….

La peli rosa había tenido un serio caso de enamoramiento cuando ella tenía 8 años, y conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, le siguió profesando su amor al Uchiha durante mucho tiempo, hasta los 13 años, o un poco mas… incluso cuando el chico le había dicho muchas veces lo molesta que era, y la trataba de alejar de él. Hasta poco después que el chico saliera de la aldea con Naruto para seguir entrenando por separado

La niña le había contado todo su sufrimiento por aquel Uchiha a su amigo Anbu, incluso pidiéndole que le ayudara, a lo que él solo le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, dándole a entender que no podía hacer nada, hasta que le dejo una nota, diciéndole que para amar, se necesitaban dos…

Ella había entendido, y su obsesión con el chico fue pasando… pero ahora parecía cercana, al mayor Uchiha, esa chica tenía algo con aquel Clan… y a Kakashi lo irrito, _¿Acaso debía ver como ella terminaba en manos de uno de los Uchihas? ¿Qué tenían lo hombres de esa familia que atraía tanto a la kunoichi de pelo rosa?_

Después de observarlos por unos momentos, decidió que tal vez solo era su imaginación, ellos no se conocían tanto… ¿O si…?, desvió esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaban en una misión, y en esos momentos no importaba nada más que la misión, nada de sentimientos tontos de por medio

…

Montaron un campamento en un terreno plano, después de verificar que no hubiera enemigos cerca, o trampas… los cinco miembros se miraron…

El chico Anbu dio un paso al frente –Hare la primera guardia- Se ofreció con su mano en el aire

Sasuke asintió, y Naruto no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces antes de caer dormido… sin embargo Sakura seguía de pie junto al chico… y suspiro

-Me quedare haciendo guardia contigo esta noche- Dijo al chico

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible, con gran sorpresa… -Sakura, puedes descansar, yo puedo quedarme con Ita…- Rápidamente recordó que " _ellos no tenían nombre"_ … -Con el Anbu, haciendo guardia- Pero su propuesta no fue escuchada por la Kunoichi aun molesta

Ella simplemente se dio media vuelta, y busco un punto perfecto para su guardia nocturna

Itachi se volteo a Kakashi quien suspiro, y miro a donde su estudiante…

-Creo que ella no está muy feliz, parece un poco molesta… ¿Debo preocuparme?- Pregunto el chico de mascara

Kakashi negó… -Ella es… así, no pasa nada, se le pasara, además seguro que no tendrá problemas con la misión-

…..

La noche avanzo, y con eso la peli rosa, seguía mirando de reojo a donde sus compañeros dormitaban, luego miro a donde el Anbu, quien tenía la mirada fija en el frente, totalmente concentrado en cualquier ruido, movimiento, o cambio en el ambiente… siempre alerta

Sakura dio un vistazo mas a sus compañeras, especialmente al ninja copia que estaba dormitando con una mano sobre su rostro… ella suspiro, y negó con la cabeza

No había querido gritarle al peli gris, pero estaba tan molesta… algo había cambio hacia tiempo en ella, desarrollo sentimientos románticos por su amigo Anbu, quien había sido su salvador cuando niña, el chico que estuvo presente durante todo ese tiempo para ella, sin dejarla, protegiéndole, quien sin falta se acordaba de cada fecha importante para ella, quien incluso le ayudo cuando se sentía derrotada por ser una gennin débil, como decía su compañero Uchiha, y aunque nunca lo había visto sin aquella mascara, o si quiera sabia como su voz se escuchaba, incluso qué edad tenia, había desarrollado un cariño grande al hombre… poco a poco se había enamorado de aquel quien solo la observaba…

Fue justo en e esa misma etapa donde se sintió atraída por el Uchiha, pero después de entender lo horrible que se sentía ser rechazada por quien querías, decidió guardar ese sentimiento que creyó pasajero, al igual que lo había sido con su compañero de equipo. Sin embargo al pasar los años, noto que ese amor por el Anbu, era completamente distinto, no se iba… al contrario, crecía en admiración, y moría por saber cómo era…

Pero siempre mantuvo su distancia con ella, nunca le permitió mas allá de hablarle, jamás le permitió conocer su voz, nada de él… ni su nombre, lo único que podía decir que él le había dado, o que le había permitido para con él… fue…

 **Flashback**

 **-Pakkun- Llamo la niña de 7 años al gran perro negro que le había salvado**

 **Sin embargo el animal solo la miraba sin hacer nada, ese no era su nombre, y la niña ya se lo había cambiado unas diez veces antes… no solo a él, si no a los otros Ninken**

 **El Anbu estaba parado a un lado, mientras miraba a la niña y golpeaba su máscara con su mano, negando con la cabeza…**

 **La niña parecía más contenta cuando él le permitía jugar con los perros, pero los Ninken, no eran precisamente cachorros para jugar… y se estaban mal acostumbrando a la atención de la niña, sin embargo… se lo pensó nuevamente, cuando la niña se volteo y le miro con una enorme sonrisa, mientras seguía rascando la oreja del perro negro**

 **-Mira Anbu, a Pakkun le gusta….- Luego miro al perro que se empezaba a desvanecer, sacando la lengua, se veía muy a gusto con la atención… -¿Verdad Pakkun?- Pregunto la niña**

 **El Anbu negó con la cabeza, era demasiado… sus perros se empezarían a confundir con tanto cambio de nombre…**

 **Esa misma tarde, antes de despedirse de la pequeña, le dejo una breve nota, con los nombres de cada uno de los ninken, no sin antes…**

"… _ **.Pronto recibiré un nuevo Ninken, al cual entrenare, veo que el nombre de Pakkun ha sido tu favorito, prometo que se llamara así el siguiente, pero promete no volver a confundirles.**_

 _ **Estaremos pronto viéndonos pequeña"**_

… **..**

 **Poco tiempo después un pequeño Pug apareció, y llevo con gran agrado el nombre de Pakkun, siendo incluso más apegado a la chica de cabello rosa, que a su propio dueño…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Si, ese era un buen recuerdo… el canino, era sin duda lo único que había conseguido de su Anbu, sin embargo, no había encontrado el valor para hablar con aquel de lo que sentía, pues sabía perfectamente que los shinobis que eran Anbus no mantenían relaciones tan estrechas… de hecho que Anbu lo hiciera con ella, era una novedad

Además estaba segura que aquel solo la veía como una niña, la misma indefensa niña a la que rescato, cada nota que le había dado… terminaba con un _pequeña…_

Sin embargo, luego estaba ese sentimiento que había desarrollado hace poco, por otro hombre en su vida, uno que entro tiempo después, y que parecía ignorarla… uno que la tomaba como una niñita enamorada, que no tenía intención de ser una Kunoichi seria…

Y ella se había esforzado por demostrarle que ella era fuerte, que podía estar a la par con sus compañeros, así que hizo lo posible por ser la alumna de la Hokage, le demostraría que ella podía… y su Sensei le tendría más respeto… dejaría de tratarla como la niña asustada, que dependía de otros para su cuidado

Como esa noche, cuando trato de remplazarla en la guardia, seguro pensando que ella era demasiado cansada para la responsabilidad…

Sentía cosas por dos hombres, y ninguno parecía que le tomaría en cuenta nunca… _¿Por qué había de fijarse en dos tipos, mayores… a los cuales casi no conocía?_

Se levanto y camino a donde el chico Anbu, tenía dudas… y aquel parecía el mejor para aclarárselas, después de todo, era hombre, y Anbu… sin mencionar que totalmente imparcial

…..

Kakashi abrió su ojo visible, y se estiro… miro Naruto y Sasuke, ambos aun durmiendo… pero lo que llamo su atención, fue la escena donde dos jóvenes estaban sentados muy cerca, mientras la peli rosa sonreía y parecía completamente atenta a todo lo que Itachi Uchiha mencionaba

Incluso el joven había puesto a un lado su máscara Anbu, revelando una sonrisa a la chica de pelo rosa…

Eso no era lo que esperaba ver…


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

-Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto la peli rosa, al chico Anbu que estaba con la mirada al frente, completamente concentrado

Itachi la miro, y asintió, volviendo su rostro para seguir su vigilia

Sakura suspiro –Disculpa, si te hice pensar… bueno, mi aptitud hoy no ha sido muy buena- Se disculpo

Itachi la volvió a mirar, detrás de la máscara estaba sinceramente sorprendido. Había visto a Sakura un par de ocasiones en la torre del Hokage, y apenas habían cruzado palabras… apenas y se podía decir que eran conocidos, además del hecho de que la peli rosa era compañera de equipo de su hermano menor, ninguno había hablado más con el otro

-Creo que la disculpa no es para mí, ¿O sí?- Pregunto, con su vista en ella

Sakura suspiro y miro a su equipo, los tres hombres a sus espaldas dormían

-No fue un buen día ayer- Comento aun con la mirada en su equipo

Itachi asintió… -Sakura, ¿Sabes porque no nos quitamos las mascaras?- Pregunto de pronto Itachi, ganando la atención de la peli rosa

-Los Anbus, son la elite de los shinobis, siguen el reglamente con una lealtad tal, que… es increíble, no tienen sentimientos, son… expertos asesinos, y además siguen ordenes, ellos no tienen nombre ni nexos- Contesto, y con cada palabra, el rostro y la voz de Sakura se apagaban

Itachi se retiro la máscara, y la miro… sonriendo levemente

-No, de hecho… es porque no queremos lastimar a nuestros seres cercanos y queridos, nuestras misiones son más peligrosas que otras, nuestros enemigos, buscarían venganza de inmediato, y sin dudarlo irían por esos que amamos- Dijo Itachi, volviendo su vista a su hermano menor –No somos de piedra Sakura, sin embargo las reglas son las que mencionas, pero sobre todo, es por protección… algunos Anbus lo han dejado por lo mismo, es peligroso… si nos reconocieran, pondríamos en peligro a los que más queremos…- Suspiro el joven

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- Pregunto Sakura, estaba sorprendida… Itachi no era hablador, y menos abierto con alguien a quien no conociera tan bien, y Sakura no encajaba en sus amistades

-Creo que solo necesitaba decirlo a alguien… sabes, la gente piensa que no tenemos corazón, que hacemos misiones crueles sin sentir dolor, remordimientos… o cualquier cosa, pero somos como todos, solo que nos toca el trabajo que nadie desea…-

Sakura agacho la mirada, ¿ _Seria esa la razón por la que su amigo Anbu jamás la dejo mirarle el rostro_?, ¿ _Por eso sus encuentros siempre eran secretos_? suspiro… deseaba tanto conocerlo, saber quién estaba detrás de aquella mascara, quien había sido su salvador, pero la posibilidad se veía cada vez más lejana

-Sakura, ¿El problema es con mi hermano?- Pregunto de pronto el Uchiha, haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos

Ella levanto una ceja claramente sorprendida -¿Sasuke?- Pregunto con un poco de incredulidad, y se rio –El siempre es un problema, pero me he acostumbrado…-

-Bueno, es que pensé que tú y él, tenían algún problema, él me comento que deseaba unirse al grupo Anbu, y pensé que te habías molestado… como tú y él son novios-

-¡No!…- Rápidamente Sakura negó con la cabeza –No tenía ni idea, yo no sabía que Sasuke pensaba dejar el equipo siete… además él y yo no somos nada, solo es mi amigo… ¿porque me molestaría?- Dijo un tanto a la defensiva

Itachi se sorprendió, y de un momento a otro se rio… -Perdón Sakura, bueno… yo lo pensé, porque te había visto seguirle desde que eran niños, y de un tiempo para el presente, vi que mi hermano estaba más unido a ti, y bueno, vi que su relación mejoro… pensaba que tu y mi hermano eran novios… - Comento con una sonrisa divertida

Sakura se rio, era refrescante… todavía había rumores de que ella seguía enamorada del Uchiha, y con razón, si lo había seguido durante años, proclamándole amor eterno

De pronto su risa termino, y se levanto… sacudió el polvo de su ropa, al principio pensaba pedirle a Itachi, si conocía a su amigo Anbu, sin embargo al no saber nada de él, más que su estatura, y que poseía los Nikken, noto la falla en su plan, sin embargo… Itachi le había arreglado el humor, con la ocurrencia de su amor por Sasuke. Lo miro y le sonrió

-Si tuviera que quedarme con un Anbu, él sería mi última opción, así que descuida- Dijo con una última sonrisa

Itachi asintió… siempre había escuchado de Sasuke lo irritante que Sakura podía llegar a ser, por ser una niña encaprichada, en un amor obsesivo, y al notar su molestia esa mañana, pensó que tal vez habían peleado nuevamente, como cuando eran unos genins, y Sasuke llegaba cabreado por las discusiones con la peli rosa; sin embargo lo que la chica tenia parecía ser otra cosa, o al menos el problema era con otro miembro del equipo

…

Kakashi se acerco, pero Sakura ya estaba volviendo a su lugar, mientras que Itachi volvía a colocarse su máscara Anbu…

Sakura miro a Kakashi, y le sonrió… sin decirle palabra alguna le paso de largo. Kakashi fue hasta donde Itachi…

-¿Por qué estas realmente en esta misión Itachi?- Pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos, su voz era tan relajada como de costumbre; mientras observaba a Sakura, tratando de despertar a Naruto

-Sabes que no podría decirte, así como sabes que no solo vine por los pergaminos, pero la misión que me trae con ustedes, no perjudicara a tu equipo Kakashi, pierde cuidado- Comento Itachi

-Umh- La verdadera pregunta que rondaba la mente del peli plateado, era ¿ _Qué había estado hablando con Sakura, y porque ella se veía tan sonriente a su lado_?, pero no podía hacerla, al menos no sin dejar de lado la ola de celos que le estaba recorriendo -Veo… que Sakura está de mejor humor- Comento recargándose en un árbol, cruzando los brazos en su pecho

Itachi iba a contestar, pero un fuerte golpe hizo que tanto como Itachi y Kakashi miraran a donde los tres jóvenes…

Sasuke se había levantado, por la escena de un lado suyo… donde Naruto intentaba besar a Sakura, aun dormido, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la chica, quien le propino un buen golpe, mientras le gritaba por el atrevimiento

-Bueno, ella es especial…- Comento Itachi aun sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de humor de la peli rosa

Kakashi solo pudo reír debajo de la máscara, a pesar de que ya no eran genins, ellos aun tenían costumbres difíciles de dejar…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Un leve ruido se escucho, y los cinco se detuvieron, miraron a los alrededores, esperando encontrar a quien provocaba aquel ruido… pero no lograban ver nada, todo parecía calmado, sin embargo siendo ninjas, sabían que no podían confiarse

Itachi activo su Sharingan… Sasuke hizo lo mismo

De pronto una shuriken apareció, iba directo a Sakura, que estaba de espaldas al arma, Sakura se volteo rápidamente, para desviar el ataque… de pronto Kakashi apareció con el chidori, desviando el arma…

Naruto ataco directo al lugar de donde aquella shuriken había aparecido, haciendo que de inmediato alguien callera al suelo…

De pronto varios ninjas aparecieron en el lugar, rodeando a los cinco shinobis de la hoja

Itachi saco los pergaminos que llevaba consigo, y los entrego a Sasuke…

-Ustedes terminen la misión, yo me quedare y me hare cargo de esto- Dijo a Kakashi que era el capitán del equipo

-No te dejaremos, lucharemos contigo- Dijo Naruto en pose de pelea

Kakashi miro a Itachi, y a los ninjas que los rodeaban, sin duda la misión que tenía Itachi, debía tener algo que ver con los ninjas que les habían emboscado en aquel lugar

-Naruto te quedaras y ayudaras al Capitán Anbu… nosotros seguiremos- Fue una orden, y los cinco asintieron

Rápidamente Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura, trataron de huir del lugar, sin embargo un par de Ninjas, les impidieron seguir el camino, poniéndose frente a ellos…

Los tres se dispersaron, y lucharon… con la ayuda del sharingan, sasuke no tuvo mayores inconvenientes, al igual que Kakashi con el chidori…

Sin embargo, Sakura dejo sorprendidos a los dos shinobis con ella, cuando la vieron dar un golpe, que mando muy lejos al ninja que trataba de agredirla, la fuerza de Sakura había aumentado de manera significativa, ni Kakashi había visto cuanta mejoría mostraba ahora que entrenada con la quinta…

Seguir el camino les resulto más fácil… terminar la misión, después de aquello fue rápido

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Llegar a la aldea fue sencillo, aun cuando trataron de encontrar de regreso a Naruto e Itachi, quienes claramente habían logrado solucionar el problema con aquellos ninjas

Los tres se encaminaron a la torre de la Hokage, para dar su informe; encontrándose ahí con Naruto e Itachi, quienes se veían cansados, y un poco lastimados… pero aun así, Naruto mostro una sonrisa animada en cuanto miro al resto de su equipo llegar a salvo a la aldea

-Lo logramos- Dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano

Todos asintieron… mientras Itachi salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando al equipo con Tsunade, quien los miro seria

-Hicieron un buen trabajo- Suspiro la mujer, mientras bebía un poco de sake –Espero los informes, y no quiero retrasos- Menciono con la mirada en Kakashi, quien solo soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros

…..

Sakura se excuso rápidamente del resto de su equipo, deseando llegar pronto a casa, para tomar un largo y relajante baño, deseando encontrar el modo de arreglar las cosas con su amigo Anbu, pensando que tal vez se había enojado de mas con él, por seguir mostrándose reacio a mostrarle su rostro

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fuer desvestirse, e ir directo al baño, necesitaba con urgencia aquel baño…

Mientras el agua caía…

 **Flashback**

 **Cumpliría los 13 años, ya casi un año desde que estaba en el equipo 7, estaba emocionada, le encantaba estar con Sasuke en el equipo. Pero el chico seguía sin hacerle caso, en una conversación con su amigo Anbu, le había dejado una nota…**

" _ **Sakura, para amar, se necesitan dos personas… tal vez estas presionando algo que no sucederá, ¿Has pensado que harás si ese niño nunca te hace caso?, eres una chica muy linda, y serás una gran Kunoichi, deberías esperar un tiempo, no te apresures…. Un día encontraras a esa persona especial, que te ame tanto como tú a él, así que no sufras pequeña"**_

 **Aun quería a Sasuke, pero debía tomar en cuenta que era cierto, él Uchiha siempre había sido indiferente con ella, o más bien con todas las niñas, parecía no tener intención alguna con la niñas, y pronto saldría a entrenar con Naruto fuera de la aldea, dejándola sola…**

 **Suspiro, no tan sola… estaba Kakashi-Sensei que parecía haber encontrado agradable su presencia, pues cuando la veía podría jurar que lo miraba sonreír debajo de las mascara…**

 **Pero ese día nadie importaba, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni Kakashi… solo Anbu**

 **Era su cumpleaños, y siempre lo había celebrado con él, nunca había faltado a un solo cumpleaños, y además aparecían siempre los Nikken, y era todo lo que deseaba, con ellos era más que feliz…**

 **Corrió al bosque, a pesar que su hermoso cabello largo había sido por una misión cortado, trato de peinarlo lo mejor posible, se miro en el espejo un par de veces antes de salir, practico su mejor sonrisa, miro que no tuviera ni una sola arruga, y se reprocho por ser la única que aun no se desarrollado por completo, … estaba emocionada, el corazón le latía como loco, sentía las manos sudándole, y cuando escucho ruidos… parecía que en esos instantes el corazón se le había detenido, ni siquiera se escondió, para tratar de sorprender a Anbu, se quedo estática esperándole… unos meses atrás noto como ese compartimiento se repetía cada vez que lo vería**

 **No tuvo que esperar, pronto los Nikken aparecieron, cayéndole encima, sin darle tiempo de esquivarlos… haciendo que fueran de espaldas al suelo con todos…**

 **-Felicidades Sakura… te extrañaba- Dijo Pakkun, el pequeño Pug, mientras se abría espacio entre los otros para verle**

 **-Gracias… pensé que tal vez no llegarían- Si, los nervios la mataban… pero jamás dudaría que ellos estarían ahí**

 **-Nunca, además sabes que siempre pide permiso para no tener misiones en esta fecha… no te dejaríamos- Expreso el pequeño perro**

 **La niña peli rosa se incorporo, y busco a su Anbu, este apareció detrás de ella, haciéndola gritar… cuando se tranquilizo, miro que extendía como acostumbraba su regalo… el año anterior había sido un pastel, el cual a decir verdad sabia raro, tenía una forma muy extraña… sin duda su amigo no tenía idea de la cocina, sin embargo ella y los Nikken lo habían comido con mucho agrado, tratando de ocultar que de hecho era pésimo, se había enfermando una semana, sin poder salir de su casa…**

 **Trago, era una caja de pastel… lo miro y sonrió, no podía rechazarlo, seguro que él había estado mucho tiempo haciéndolo para ella**

 **-Gracias Anbu- Y se hecho en sus brazos, deseaba tanto que la abrazara, y sentirlo cerca…**

 **El correspondió, y pego los labios de su máscara en la frente de la niña**

 **Sakura se sentó, y abrió la caja… se sorprendió, el pastel se veía hermoso, adornado con pétalos de cerezo de azúcar, lo miro…**

 **-¿Tú lo hiciste?- Pregunto sorprendida**

 **El asintió con orgullo sentándose frente a ella**

 **De pronto Pakkun y los Nikken se acercaron**

 **-Entonces era esto por lo que llego aquella chica, la que no salió de la cocina, valla mira que se ve muy bueno este pastel- El pobre Nikken no termino, cuando el Anbu había cambiado su aura a una asesina, parándose a un lado de él…**

 **A Sakura no le importaba si no era algo que el había hecho, pero… lo importante era… ¿Quién era esa chica que Pakkun menciono?, ¿Acaso él tenía novia?, pero… suspiro y limpio rápido una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos, él jamás la vería como algo más que una niña indefensa a la cual salvo…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sonrió, siempre le daba dulces en su cumpleaños, sin embargo… luego a esa celebración se sumo el equipo siete, ( _quienes la felicitaban, si no olvidaban la fecha_ )… en las mañanas, sin embargo en la noche tenía una cita con su Anbu, a la que nunca faltaba…

Por más que trato de saber alguna fecha importante en la vida de él, jamás menciono una

…..

Mientras Kakashi salió rápidamente, fue a los campos de entrenamiento, no se despido, solo desaprecio en una nube de humo, y como loco, se puso a entrenar… hasta desgastarse, la misión no le dejo ninguna herida importante

Pero quería un pretexto para ir a ver a Sakura, y que mejor que estar herido, así quizás no le rechazaría cuando fuera a verla como su amigo Anbu, y quizás se le pasaría el coraje. Además verla tan cerca de Itachi Uchiha no le había agradado, no tenía problemas con los hermanos Uchiha, pero no quería a ninguno cerca de Sakura, ellos tenían mas posibilidad de la que él jamás podría, para enamorarla, y aunque fuera consciente de lo mal que estaba por ese sentimiento a ella, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo…

 **Flashback**

 **-Es un pequeño favor, necesito un pastel… pequeño, pero quiero que tenga algo como un cerezo en él- Comento, estaba realmente avergonzado, vamos era un shinobi, el gran Ninja Copia, y no era capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo… bueno la cocina no era lo suyo, eso era cosa… de su amiga Rin, y ella ya no estaba**

 **-¿Comes dulces Hatake?- Pregunto ella asombrada –No sabía que te gustaran, pero… no sé si pueda, veras estoy tan ocupada, y eso es cansado…- Dijo Anko con ojos tiernos, tratando de ganar más atención del ninja**

 **Kakashi suspiro, bueno… si ella no podía… tal vez…**

 **-No importa Anko, recuerdo que Asuma comento lo bien que Kurenai preparaba postres, aun así gracias…- Y en una nube de humo el Ninja desapareció**

 **Anko no tuvo tiempo de replicar, solo quería obtener algo del ninja de cabello plateado, pero este no le dio tiempo de seguir con su plan, parecía realmente interesado en encontrar a alguien que hiciera el dichoso pastel…**

…

 **Kakashi fue con Kurenai, quien igual se sorprendió por el pedido… lo miro extrañada, Kakashi jamás había pedido nada a nadie, y menos algo de esa índole**

 **-Lo hare, te ayudare, si me dices para quien es Kakashi, espero que sea para una chica- Comento Kurenai**

 **Asuma había llegado, y Kakashi no quiso mentir, pero tampoco diría para quien tantas molestias, tal vez se lo tomarían a mal… así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente**

 **-Los Nikken, ellos son tan buenos, y han estado trabajando tanto… que pensé en darles algo especial-**

 **Kurenai le miro seria, quería fulminarlo ahí mismo… ¿** _ **Creía que era tonta o qué**_ **?, Ella conocía al Hatake desde hacía mucho, nunca antes había pedido algo así, y si alguna vez alguien había convivido más tiempo con él, fueron Rin y Obito en su niñez, sin embargo después de sus muertes, Kakashi parecía el ser mas solitario… hasta que dejo el Anbu, donde algo le había hecho cambiar, y la petición, sin duda solo dejaba más preguntas para sus amigos…**

 **Ella suspiro, lo miro fijo… su ojo visible, parecía mostrar clara tristeza, desesperación… sin duda, para quien fuera, él en verdad, quería hacer algo especial… Kurenai asintió**

 **-Hatake, hare esto por ti… pero más vale que tomes en cuenta que me deberás algo muy grande- Sentencio, y sin más Kakashi acepto**

 **Al menos ese año, no enfermaría a Sakura, ni se sentiría culpable, por dejarla en cama, precisamente los días después a su cumpleaños**

 **Fin Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

Estaba en su traje Anbu, lleno de sangre, tenía unos cuantos cortes importantes en su ropa… se miro nuevamente, estaba algo adolorido

 **Flashback**

 **-Jefe, ¿Seguro que deseas hacer esto?- Volvió a preguntar Pakkun, mientras estaban en pose de ataque**

 **Kakashi los miro fijo… y asintió**

 **-Es más fácil si le dices que has sido su Sensie estos años… y además es menos doloroso- Dijo el Pug, mirando una vez más a Kakashi**

 **Este solo negó, y le alentó a atacarlo**

 **Fin Flashback**

-¡Estas ves si se excedieron!…- Comento para sí mismo

Levanto la vista, estaba tan cerca de la casa de Sakura, solo faltaban un par de tejados, y estaría en su casa… así que sonrió, seguro que ella no se negaría a ayudarle. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, sobre todo de enterarse que era eso que ella e Itachi tanto hablaban

Entro a la casa de Sakura por una ventana, no se molesto en si quiera tocar, solo abrió la ventana que daba a la sala, y se adentro… estaba oscuro, sin embargo con ayuda del sharingan podía ver lo que estaba en la casa. Esquivo sin mucho éxito una pequeña mesita que tenía un jarrón, el cual cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido al romperse…

-¡Mierda!- Mascullo en voz muy baja…

Se detuvo y se puso derecho, sintió el filo de un kunai en su costado derecho… y sonrió detrás de su máscara…

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?- Era la voz de Sakura, sonaba en realidad molesta, apretó un poco mas su kunai

La figura entre las sombras de su departamento se estaba moviendo… pero antes de que pudiera darle la cara, de pronto se fue al suelo y se quejo de dolor…

Sakura se agacho… conocía esos quejidos… los había escuchado tantas veces antes, pero nunca en su casa… así que se asusto

-¿Anbu…¡pero que te ha pasado!…-

Lo ayudo a levantarse, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, llevándole a un sofá, lo sentó y se alejo rápidamente, para encender la luz de la casa, y así verlo mejor… cuando regreso al sofá, lo miro y su voz se ahogo en su garganta…

-¿Pero que te han hecho…?- Y se inclino rápidamente… quería quitarle la capa y enseguida ver sus heridas, que sangraban aun por encima de la ropa…

Sin embargo sintió que sus manos eran detenidas con fuerza, y la retenían lejos de el cuerpo de su amigo… haciéndola sentir extrañada

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo se fue tan rápido, como la luz se encendió, Sakura solo llevaban una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba mojado, y goteaba en sus hombros, desvió su mirada de ella tan pronto esta trato de acercarse a él

-¡¿Ahora qué te pasa?!- Dijo molesta, hasta que vio la mirada de su amigo desviarse; mientras sus manos aun le sostenían lejos de su cuerpo. Se miro… y rápidamente se sonrojo –Yo… me acabo de bañar, por favor… espera aquí, me cambiare rápido, y te ayudare- Corrió rápidamente lejos de ahí

Kakashi soltó el aire que contenía… se volvió a tocar el costado, ahora tenía más problemas…

Sakura apareció rápidamente, su ropa claramente estaba puesta a las carreras, pues su camisa estaba al revés, pero le dio poca importancia… estaba asustada por el Anbu en su sala

Kakashi aun estaba sonrojado detrás de la máscara… ni el Icha Icha le sacaba tales sonrojos, quiso en esos momentos levantarse e irse de ahí. Pero ya era tarde… y ahora si necesitaba la asistencia médica…

-Veamos, parece que te han caído varios… ¿En una misión?- Pregunto Sakura mientras que él se echaba un poco atrás la capa negra sin retirarla por completo

El Anbu asintió…

-Tendrás que quitarte la capa, si no será muy difícil… déjame ver…- Se acerco para quitar la capa pero antes de llegar…

El Anbu se inclino, y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, se retiro la banda de la aldea… mientras Sakura se detuvo, no entendía la acción de su amigo, hasta que lo vio acercarse a ella

-¿Qué… crees que haces?- Sakura no termino su pregunta

Tenía frente a ella la banda, rodeándole, cubriendo su visión… Estaba por quejarse, hasta que sintió algo en su oído

" _Por favor_ …" Era la voz de su Anbu

La peli rosa se estremeció, era la primer vez que escuchaba la voz del Anbu, era la primera vez que le hablaba, y su voz sonaba cansada, suplicante…

Asintió débilmente, estaba demasiado impresionada… había deseado tanto escuchar su voz, que pensó que estaría preparada para ese momento, sin embargo, no tomo en cuenta esa sensación en su estomago que revoloteaba

Sus manos de pronto fueron tomadas, llevándola a un costado del abdomen del Anbu, quien soltó un quejido cuando llego al corte profundo que tenia…

Sakura tembló un poco al tocarlo, trato de recorrer con sus dedos la herida, mientras sentía como la piel se contraía con cada toque, y escuchaba los leves quejidos…

Curo las heridas mientras su mano era guiada a cada una de ellas, trato de controlar sus nervios, y aspiraba con un poco de dificultad… así que empezó a hablar

-¡Eres un tonto!…- Y suspiro –No pensé que te vería, pensé que luego de tu escape en los bosques no me buscarías- Comento un tanto irritada

Kakashi sonrió, acaricio su cabello… y se retiro la máscara. Había vendado sus ojos para evitar que viera su particular peinado y cabello, aun se seguía sintiendo más seguro detrás de la máscara…

Tomo la mano de Sakura cuando está terminado de curarle las heridas, y lentamente la llevo hasta sus cabellos plateados…

Sakura se quedo callada, sintió unos movimientos… y ambos quedaron inclinados en el piso de la sala, de frente… mientras que sus manos seguían siendo guiadas; por los cabellos del Anbu, y lentamente descendió hasta tocar su rosto

El cabello del Anbu caía cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, donde Sakura toco por encima de los cabellos, él cerró los ojos cuando esta pasaba su mano, llegando a su nariz, cuando llego a sus mejillas apretó un poco, y siguió el recorrido hasta su mandíbula, hasta que los dedos de la peli rosa se encontraron, luego subieron un poco hasta llegar a sus labios… los cuales tenían una leve sonrisa…

Regreso a sus cabellos, revolviéndolos, delineando a donde caían los mechones… y sonrió

-Gracias… por hacer esto por mí…- Dijo con voz débil, quiso llorar de felicidad

Kakashi tomo sus manos, y las bajo, se acerco… delineo con sus dedos sus mejillas. Quería besarla, ella tenía sus mejillas rosadas, haciéndola más linda, y él; moría por robar un beso de sus labios que temblaban, pero… no podía

 _Miedo_ … el miedo le invadió de pronto y bajo sus manos, suspiro pesado… estaba por colocar de nuevo su máscara en su rostro

-Puedes quedarte…- Escucho de pronto decir a la peli rosa

Sakura se puso nerviosa al no escuchar nada, ni un suspiro, o un ' _Uhm_ ', si no fuera por su mano aun entre las suyas, hubiera jurado que se había esfumado…

-El… mueble es cómodo, eh dormido ahí, y si aun estas herido sería mejor que descansaras un poco… además… bueno, si quieres puedo quedarme con la banda puesta, así no te veré… es una promesa- Y levanto su mano en su pecho

Kakashi miro a la chica, ella sonreía con un poco de nerviosismo… luego miro el mueble, no estaba siendo mala idea quedarse, pero…

-Como cuando era una niña pequeña y te quedabas hasta que me dormía, solo por esta vez…- La voz de Sakura era de suplica

El Anbu se levanto con la mano de Sakura en la suya, y la guio al mueble detrás suyo, ambos se sentaron, y la pego un poco a su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos… solo deseaba quedarse así unos momentos más con ella, como cuando era una pequeña niña, y se dormía en su regazo por miedo a estar sola…

Sakura se acomodo en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida en el refugio de sus brazos, él siempre la hizo sentir protegida…

-Debes de dejar el Anbu…- Susurro la peli rosa junto a un bostezo –No te quiero perder… nunca- Su voz se iba apagando mas… hasta que el sueño la venció

El Anbu a su lado la miro, aun cuando la su banda cubría sus ojos, podía imaginar su mirada de angustia mientras le pedía que dejara el Anbu… sintió culpa

 **Flashback**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba como miembro del grupo Anbu?… no se acordaba, solo había una cosa en su mente, y era… '** _ **Una muerte honorable'**_ **. Los shinobis que se unían al grupo Anbu no duraban tiempo suficiente, morían a temprana edad… pues todas sus misiones eran de mucho riesgo, y pocos eran los miembros que llegaban a más edad…**

 **Suspiro el joven de 19 años, ¿** _ **Por qué seguía llegando a su aldea con vida, mientras sus compañeros seguían cayendo en las misiones**_ **?, ¿** _ **Por qué no moría é**_ **l?, ¿** _ **Acaso Kami no entendía que por su culpa habían muerto sus compañeros de equipo… Obito y Rin**_ **?...**

 **Camino a la tumba de sus amigos, llevo flores a Rin… y un dulce a Obito**

 **Llevaba su capa Anbu; se retiro la máscara que cubría su rostro…**

 **-Traje las flores que Obito dijo que te agradaban… él siempre fue la mejor opción… espero que estén juntos en el otro mundo- Sonrió a su amiga mientras se agachaba para quitar las flores marchitas y poner las nuevas**

 **-El hijo de Minato-sensei tiene una personalidad parecida a ti Obito, a pesar de ser pequeño… lo eh visto por la aldea- Suspiro… puso sus manos en sus bolsillos**

 **-Debí ser yo…- Se lamento, una vez más… -Siempre que alguien se acerca a mi… muere-**

 **De pronto gritos y varios Shinobis corriendo llamaron la atención del joven Anbu, en ese momento noto que la aldea estaba siendo atacada… corrió, era otra oportunidad para salvar a algunos compañeros… y morir**

… **..**

 **Ha pasado un mes desde que volvió a mirar a la niña de pelo rosa…**

 **Está en el tejado, nadie puede mirarlo desde su posición, pero él si puede observar a la pequeña… lleva en sus manitas una cajita, y una enorme sonrisa… camina a un grupo de niños, y les ofrece lo que hay en la caja… un par de bolas de arroz**

 **Los niños la miran extrañados y se alejan mientras se ríen de ella… y la pequeña corre lejos de los niños, a un lugar solitario donde se esconde… y llora donde cree que nadie la puede ver**

 **Sin embargo un joven Anbu la observa, con mucha curiosidad… han pasado cuatro días desde que la ha visto a diario, y ella no se rinde, sigue buscando amigos, aun cuando el resultado es el mismo**

 **Sonríe detrás de su máscara, la niña ha vuelto a sonreír… y come las bolas de arroz, aun cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas han caído en ellas**

 **De pronto siente la presencia de otro joven Anbu a su espalda, así que vuelve a colocar su máscara, y se da la vuelta**

 **-El Hokage nos ha llamado para un misión… nos espera de inmediato en su oficina- Informa el chico**

 **Kakashi suspira… ¿** _ **Una misión nueva**_ **?, y… ¿** _ **Si muere y no vuelve a ver a la niña de cabello rosa**_ **?... su mirada se desvía de nuevo, pero la niña ya no está donde la había visto… ahora camina de la mano de una mujer que la regresa…**

 **-¿Algún problema capitán?- Pregunta el joven Anbu al ver que este no le da una respuesta, y gira su vista a la mujer joven que lleva de la mano a una niña**

 **Kakashi regresa la mirada al chico… es un nuevo integrante, pronto él tendrá su propio equipo… es un prodigio… Itachi Uchiha**

 **-Vamos a la torre del Hokage- Y con eso ambos emprenden el camino**

…

 **La misión resulto más delicada de lo que esperaban… el equipo de Itachi está lejos aun, se dividieron, pero han sido emboscados por ninjas del sonido…**

 **Kakashi miro a su alrededor, su equipo está muerto… ninguno de ellos logra levantarse, solo él sigue con vida, y es mucho decir… su chakra se ha acabado, sus heridas son graves, siente la muerte cerca**

 **Sin embargo ahora todo es diferente, él deseo de morir con honor se ha ido por el momento, lucha con todas sus fuerzas para seguir con vida, quiere regresar a la aldea… una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados aparece en su mente cuando siente que todo está perdido… trata de aferrarse a esa sonrisa que la niña dibuja cuando lo mira…**

 **De nuevo, hay una razón para regresar a la aldea, una razón para sobrevivir y luchar con mas fuerzas… ¿** _ **Pero y si muere como ellos, como Obito y Rin**_ **?**

 **El corazón le duele al capitán Anbu en el suelo, las imágenes de las muertes de sus compañeros llegan a él… pero detrás, aparece la sonrisa de la niña, y su mano extendida, que trata de tomarlo, pero no llega nunca a él**

 _ **-¡Te quiero Anbu… no me dejes!- La voz de la pequeña Sakura suena en su cabeza**_

 _ **-Quiero ser algún día una Ninja Medico… seré la mejor de la aldea- La sonrisa en su rostro es hermosa, mientras sus ojos se iluminan**_

 _ **-¿Te duele aquí?- Le pregunta la pequeña cuando ve en su mano un corte. Ella saco de su mochila un curita, se la coloco con mucho cuidado… y luego le da un beso en la mano; lo mira –Sanara más rápido… porque si le das un beso con amor, las heridas sanan más rápido, así mi madre me curaba- Su voz es un poco amarga, pero pronto vuelve a sonreír cuando él le revuelve el cabello**_

 **Kakashi sonríe… -Si me dejas vivir una vez más, prometo salir del Anbu… para cuidarla mejor- Se promete a sí mismo y a kami, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, antes de cerrar los ojos cansado de todo**

 **Fin Flashback**

Toma a la chica, la carga y la lleva a donde cree es su recamara… solo hay dos puertas, así que al abrir y ver la cama, comprueba que abrió la correcta…

Deposita tiernamente a la chica en su cama, retira su banda de los ojos de la chica, quien está profundamente dormida, su corazón se aprieta con la culpa…

-Si tuviera el valor de decirte que deje el Anbu hace mucho… y que fuiste la razón, mi razón para seguir adelante- Confiesa sabiendo que ella no puede oírle –Perdóname Sakura…-

La mira, su rostro ya no es el de la niña… ahora es de mujer, una hermosa, que le hace latir más rápido el corazón… mira sus labios, y la tentación puede más que él… baja su rosto, y da un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios… aun no tiene el valor de arrebatarle un beso

Sale por la misma ventana por la cual entro, su corazón está lleno de dudas… _¿Debe decirle la verdad, o callar para protegerla?_

-Las personas que quiero terminan muriendo por mi casusa- Se dice mientras está entrando a su casa…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si han leído hasta aquí… gracias**

 **Esto se ve tan dulce… que me sorprendo, bueno… espero les agrade**


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

Kakashi se detuvo con un par de flores en sus manos, frente a la rubia que atendía dicha florería, quien le miraba con una sonrisa enorme… estaba seriamente pensando no volver ahí a comprar aquellas flores…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ino crecía con cada segundo…

-Son unas bonitas flores Kakashi-sensei- Comento la chica, y de pronto se quejo… -Eso dolió…- Y dio un liguero golpe a su costado

Kakashi tenía tantas ganas de salir del lugar, que no le dio importancia al comentario de la chica. Estaba poniéndose nervioso con la mirada de la rubia y la sonrisa tan extraña, ¿Acaso era tan raro verle comprando esas flores…?, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo haciéndolo, bueno por lo regular lo hacía cuando casi nadie se daba cuenta, pero Ino estaba ahí atendiendo el lugar… y supo desde que entro, que no sería una compra tranquila

-¿Son para su novia Sensei?- Pregunto casual la chica

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, ¿No podía simplemente cobrarle y dejarlo ir?. Miro a la salida del lugar, y por ahí iban pasando Anko y Kurenai…

Ino miro a las dos mujeres que saludaron al Hatake… una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios

La chica se aclaro la garganta, ganando de nuevo la atención de peli plateado

-Sabe Sensei, debería llevar mejor otras flores… digo, como… esas de ahí- Dijo Ino señalando un pila de flores color rojo sangre

Kakashi las miro, y luego a las hermosas flores blancas, con toques verdes que llevaba…

-No, estas están bien Ino-chan… seguro que le gustan más- Una sonrisa se curvo debajo de su mascara

-Bueno, hay ocasiones en que es mejor cambiar las flores, una se aburre siempre de las mismas, y seguro esas le gustaran mas… créame, no hay chica que las rechace- Comento animada la rubia, luego se volvió a quejar, y dejo caer el agua de un jarrón a su lado…

Kakashi suspiro… -Tal vez… no sé, tengo tanto tiempo llevando estas… pero…-

-Entonces si tiene novia- Murmuro la rubia. Luego volvió a sonreír cuando miro a Kakashi ir por una flor rojo sangre, y llevarla igual

-Llevare una, tal vez… le guste- Quería que Ino dejara su interrogatorio, y poder salir de ahí pronto

La rubia entonces le cobro las flores, y las envolvió del tallo, en un lindo y sencillo moño, dejando la flor rojo sangre en medio de las blancas, haciendo que contrastara de manera increíble

Por fin el peli plata salió del lugar, estaba agradecido… y decidido a que su próxima visita ahí, se aseguraría que Ino no estuviera atendiendo

Mientras la rubia sonrió maliciosa, y miro a su lado…

-Lo bueno es que no te gusta Kakashi-Sensei, porque si te gustara, tal vez te desmallarías peor que Hinata cuando ve a Naruto- Rio, mientras miraba a su amiga peli rosa ahí agachada y con el cabello mojado

-No me gusta… solo que, bueno solo que me resbale, y … ¡No importa Ino… ya te dije que no me gusta Kakashi-Sensei!- Grito Sakura

Una anciana que iba caminando frente a la florería se paro, y miro a las dos chicas…

Sakura se sonrojo, mientras Ino reía en voz alta

-Creo que deberías decirlo un poco más alto, seguro que los vecinos de frente también quieren saberlo- Ino recibió un golpe tras ese comentario

Sakura resoplo… pero es que en cuanto vio a su Sensei entrando por la florería se asusto, ¿Por qué?, no tenía la mínima idea, solo que de pronto estaba escondida detrás del mostrador… mientras espiaba las flores que Kakashi seleccionaba. ¿ _Acaso tenía una novia_?, no de ser así ella lo sabría… después de todo eran un equipo…

Suspiro, entonces recordó que su Sensei era un hombre muy reservado en cuanto a su vida privada… tal vez si tenía y ellos no sabían. Pero solo pensarlo en plan romántico con alguien, hizo que sus puños se cerraran

Ino estaba hablando, pero Sakura se había perdido en sus pensamientos….

-No importa… Estoy seguro que es Anko, después de todo… con solo ver como mira Kakashi-sensei, es claro que le gusta, tal vez tengan un amorío secreto de todos… eso sería tan romántico- Dijo Ino con un suspiro

Sakura se tenso y miro a su amiga

-¿Anko-Sensei ?- Pregunto un poco extrañada

No era que tuviera problemas con la Kunoichi, pero no parecía del tipo de Kakashi, después de todo, lo había visto saludando a Anko, como a cualquier otra Kunoichi, o ser humano… no había visto nada… solo…

-Si no lo hemos visto… tal vez sea de otra aldea- Sus pensamientos salieron de sus labios – Esa chica… Hanare- Dijo en voz baja el nombre

Ino levanto una ceja y se acerco a su amiga -¿La chica que logro confundir a mi padre?- Pregunto la rubia –Pero es una espía… estás loca Sakura, debe ser Anko… estoy segura-

Sakura se molesto… no quería pensar para quien eran las flores, ahora estaba solo sacando conclusiones, y ya se estaba mortificando

-Ahora veo porque siempre llega tarde…- Resoplo molesta –Me voy, tenemos entrenamiento en una hora, más le vale llegar a tiempo… porque…- ¿Por qué, que?

Ino solo rio de los celos de su amiga, que se negaba a admitir. Después de todo, no le era raro que Sakura tuviera un enamoramiento por su antiguo sensei. El Hatake era uno de los shinobis más atractivos de la aldea… a ella también le agradaba

Pero hacia un tiempo atrás, un chico anbu de piel pálida había llamado su atención, robándole el corazón casi al instante

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kakashi se agacho, miro el ramo de flores… suspiro. Quito las flores marchitas, y deposito las nuevas…

-Ino-chan comento que podrías aburrirte de las mismas flores… y pensé que, bueno, tal vez te gustaría algo diferente- Y sonrió debajo de su máscara –La verdad no lo había pensado, pero desde que escuche decir a Obito que eran tus favoritas, pensé que te agradaría tenerlas siempre cerca…- Se encogió de hombros –Pero tal vez sea bueno un poco de variedad…- Y sonrió a la tumba de su amiga Rin

Se giro para quedar de frente a la de Obito… saco una golosina de su bolsillo y lo coloco en el medio

-Sabes… en ocasiones desearía poder ser un poco mas como tu- Suspiro con cansancio y se quedo mirando la tumba de su amigo

Cada que llegaba al lugar, no podía dejar de pensar ¿Cómo serian las vidas de sus amigos si siguieran con vida?

Quizás no se hubiera unido al grupo Anbu, en cambio seguirían los tres como equipo, en misiones como jounins… pero… entonces tal vez no hubiera conocido a la pequeña de pelo que ahora era su razón para regresar con vida a la aldea, después de cada misión

-Es mejor que no le diga nada a Sakura, ella está más segura sin saber más… además es feliz así, ¿No?- Pregunto a la tumba fría de Obito

Dio un largo suspiro, necesitaba mucho pensar… estaba tan molesto, hacia días que no veía a Sakura mas que en los entrenamientos, pero ella parecía aun molesta con su presencia pues lo ignoraba. O quizás era que estaba pasando más tiempo con Tsunade e Itachi, y eso le quitaba el tiempo que antes le pertenecía a él… como Anbu

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sakura llego al campo de entrenamiento, aun nadie aparecía… quizás había llegado muy temprano, pero había salido molesta de la florería, y se decidió ir directo al campo de entrenamiento, decidida a sacar un poco de tensión

-Pero que me pasa… ¿A mí que me importa que Kakashi-sensei tenga novia?- Se dijo dando un golpe en un árbol

Resoplo… quiso seguir a Kakashi pero cuando salió ya no lo encontró por ningún lado, después de todo, el ninja peli plata sabia como evitar a todos cuando se lo proponía

Empezó con su calentamiento, y mientras el tiempo pasaba aumentaban sus golpes… así que creo un clon de sombra para ser su oponente

…..

Naruto iba aun adormilado, estaba dando un gran bostezo… así que no se percato de la shuriken que iba en su dirección, hasta que esta rozo su nariz… cortándole en el trayecto unos cuantos cabellos rubios…

-Pero… que…- El chico rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente para notar una gran cantidad de Kunais en su dirección

Naruto dio un salto, y creo rápidamente unos cinco clones, para así poder desviar todos los kunais, mientras buscaba a su atacante… pero no podía apreciar a nadie, y la dirección de donde salían los kunais, era incierta…

De pronto todo se detuvo…

Naruto sonrió triunfante, había desviado con rapidez todas las armas en su dirección, ¿Pero quién lo había atacado así de pronto?

Una risa se escucho entre los arboles… y de pronto la peli rosa apareció frente a Naruto

-Sakura-chan… ¿Pero por qué me has atacado así?- Estaba molesto, y avergonzado de no haberlo notado con anterioridad

Sakura se encogió de hombros –Eh estado entrenando desde hace un par de horas, te pusiste en el camino entre mi contrincante y yo… lo siento Naruto-

El chico rubio no había visto a nadie, pero tan pronto como Sakura dijo aquello, un chico con traje Anbu apareció justo a un lado de Sakura, y levanto una mano para saludar a Naruto

-Itachi-san…- La voz de Naruto era de extrañeza

Desde la misión en que Itachi les había acompañado, había visto un cierto acercamiento entre los shinobis, los había visto en la aldea caminando juntos, en la torre del Hokage, y ahora estaban entrenando los dos…

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron, y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios

-¿Qué haces aquí Nissan?- Sasuke había llegado, y estaba serio mirando a Itachi con sus compañero de equipo

-Entrenar con Sakura un poco. ¿Tan extraño es ver a dos shinobis entrenando?- Pregunto al ver la cara de diversión del rubio

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mientras Naruto se cruzo de brazos

-No me gusta que pases tiempo con nuestra Sakura-chan, dime Itachi-san… ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?- Naruto tenía un aspecto de padre protector

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos –¡Naruto idiota… que clase de pregunta es esa… Itachi solo tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme!- Grito exaltada

-Pues él nunca tiene tiempo para esas amabilidades, además… ¿No estabas en una misión?- La pregunta de Sasuke sonó a reproche para el mayor Uchiha

Itachi suspiro detrás de su máscara… miro a Sakura, quien se había quedado callada, ¿Acaso diría la verdadera razón por la cual ambos estaban empezando a pasar tiempo juntos?, trago un poco y rogo que guardara su secreto

-Bueno, ¿vinieron a entrenar o a interrogar a Itachi y a mí?- Sakura se cruzo de brazos, y camino en dirección contraria a los tres chicos

-Sakura-chan ya se enojo… de veras- Comento Naruto

Sasuke resoplo, pero miro a su hermano con cierto coraje, mientras lo veía alejarse del lugar… algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos, y ninguno parecía querer decir nada de su relación extraña y creciente

…..

Kakashi apareció para encontrar a sus tres ex-estudiantes recargados bajo un gran árbol, suspirando con pesadez… los tres se veían agotados, sucios, y un poco lastimados…

Se acerco un poco extrañado, por lo regular le esperaban para comenzar con sus entrenamientos en grupo, pero…

Naruto fue el primero en hablar…

-Por fin llegas Sensei… pero… danos un minuto…- Levanto la mano el rubio para dar hincapié a su petición

Kakashi recorrió con la mirada al rubio, luego a Sasuke, que tenía un liguero corte en la camisa… hasta llegar a la Kunoichi, que parecía completamente dormida en el hombro del Uchiha

-¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente?- Estaba completamente extrañado y sinceramente preocupado

Sasuke miro a Sakura dormida en su hombro, y solo atino a pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica para empezar a levantarse con ella en brazos, pensaba llevarla a su hogar… dudaba que la Kunoichi siguiera entrenando después de todo…

-No te esperamos… ¿No es obvio?- Sasuke sonaba irritado y cansado

Naruto quien estaba recargado en el otro hombro de Sasuke, cayó sin consideración al pasto, golpeándose sin consideración la cabeza…

-Sasuke eso no es justo… tienes que seguir aquí, así no puedo acomodarme bien… teme regresa- Las quejas del rubio pasaron a segundo plano

Kakashi había desviado su atención a la chica en brazos del Uchiha…

-Yo la puedo llevar… ¿A dónde dices que la llevas Sasuke?- Pregunto Kakashi

El Uchiha se detuvo… y suspiro

-A su casa, dudo que siga entrenando… ha estado aquí desde hace horas, entrenando con Itachi y luego con nosotros… ella necesita descansar, y el dobe no puede ni pararse- Dijo mirando al rubio que seguía con quejas

Kakashi igual miro al chico rubio… luego a Sasuke

-La llevare… creo que ustedes también necesitan un descanso- Comento con una leve sonrisa detrás de la máscara –Yo… me encontré con un gato…-

Sasuke dio un leve gruñido, y sin más… le entrego a la chica a Kakashi, la verdad no quería escuchar las disculpas absurdas de su antiguo sensei

-Si… ya me sé esa también Kakashi- Y se alejo del lugar

Kakashi suspiro… ahora tenía a Sakura en sus brazos, la chica parecía muerta, no se movía, era como una hoja que podía mover a su antojo… ella realmente estaba agotada, así que camino con la chica en brazos para regresarla a su hogar… al menos tendría un tiempo con ella, después de todos los días de ser ignorado rotundamente

Llegar a la casa de ella fue fácil. Entrar no tanto… pues las llaves de la Kunoichi no estaban en el porta Kunais, como supuso Kakashi… entonces tuvo que revisar el bolsillo del short negro de la kunoichi, pero antes se percato de que nadie lo viera haciendo tal acción… podrían mal interpretar dicha acción

Ahí estaba la pequeña llave… así que abrió la puerta, y se quito los zapatos antes de entrar con la chica en brazos, camino a la que ya sabía era la habitación de la kunoichi, sin embargo, al no ver el piso tropezó con unas ropas en el suelo de la chica, cayendo en la cama de Sakura con ella encima suyo…

Sakura se despertó un poco asombrada… se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, ni con Sasuke o Naruto… más bien estaba…

-Kakashi-sensei- Grito un poco sorprendía al ver debajo suyo a su sensie… quien cerró un ojo mientras levantaba su mano -¿Pero… como?-

-Sakura… puedes… estas enterrando tu codo en mí- Dijo con un poco de molestia

Sakura se levanto del torso del peli plata, y se dio cuenta que estaban en su recamara, luego de ver la posición en que se encontraban… solo logro dar un gritito

-Sensei Pervertido… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Se puso roja hasta las orejas…

Kakashi se tenso, ¿En verdad ella lo creía capaz de hacerle algo?

-Parece que acabaste muy cansada en el enteramiento, yo solo te traje a casa… y me tropecé, luego caíste en mi, y… luego, bueno, lo que ves… pero solo eso- Kakashi se levanto y miro con ternura las mejillas rojas de Sakura

Pero pronto la chica se quejo, había recibido varios ataques de sus compañeros, y estaba resintiendo el dolor… mientras se recargaba en la pared

Kakashi lo noto y la tomo de los hombros…

-Ves, te dije que estabas agotada… debes acostarte un rato- Trato de dirigirla a la cama

Sakura, se resistió y alejo al Hatake

-No soy débil, yo puedo…- Lo miro con desconfianza

Seguía molesta, solo de imaginarlo con Anko, o cualquier otra chica de la aldea

Kakashi suspiro, y la dejo

-No creo que seas débil, pero como todos… te debes agotar, y necesitas que te ayuden en ocasiones, y me agrada poder protegerte… Sakura, eres muy importante para mí- Dijo en un suspiro

La kunoichi le miro, era la primera vez que le decía que era importante, siempre había sido distante con ella, solo poniendo atención especial a Naruto y Sasuke

-Pues no parece… mas bien, soy una carga todo el tiempo- Dijo con molestia –Has tenido que traerme, ni siquiera pude venir a mi casa por mi misma… si él me viera…- Un poco de tristeza sonó en la voz de la Kunoichi

Kakashi escucho perfectamente bien ¿Quién era él, quien le preocupada?

-¿El?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada

Sakura lo miro, y se mordió el labio… nunca había hablado con nadie de su amigo Anbu

-Nadie… yo… me refería a Itachi, ha estado ayudándome con mis entrenamientos…- Era la única excusa que se le ocurrió

El peli plata cambio el semblante, no le agrado eso

-Si necesitas mas entrenamientos, puedo ayudarte… después de todo, fui tu sensei, y además Itachi debe estar muy ocupado como miembro Anbu, ellos no tienen tiempo para eso…- Su mandíbula se había apretado

Sakura lo miro extrañado –No, está bien… además tú también estas ocupado, no quiero quitarte tu valioso tiempo, pero gracias Sensei… puedo sola-

-No es molestia, tal vez sea bueno… además Itachi…-

-Se va a retirar del grupo Anbu… él… bueno… es algo entre Itachi y yo, no puedo decir más, pero no es molestia para Itachi- Dijo la peli rosa

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible, ¿Algo entre Itachi y ella?

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Ino estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Sakura, que le miraba con grandes ojos

-Entonces… ¿Te gustan dos chicos, es lo que tratas de decirme?- Pregunto cuando Sakura dejo de hablar

La peli rosa suspiro y asintió –Es tan extraño Ino… además, siempre me gustan, los tipos que jamás se fijarían en mi… como lo de Sasuke-

Ino sonrió -¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que estés pasando más tiempo con cierto Anbu verdad?- Ino miro a su amiga con mirada acusadora

Sakura sonrió…


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

Ver la aldea desde la torre de los Hokages era increíble, se sentía completamente libre, como un ave que podría emprender el vuelo a cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento deseado, solo debía decidir a dónde dirigirse y ahí estaría. Cerró los ojos cuando la brisa golpeo su rostro, mandándole pequeños escalofríos por el cuerpo. Admiraba todo desde aquella posición, las luces de la aldea, la tranquilidad de todo, haciéndole el lugar perfecto para meditar. Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando abrazo sus piernas más cerca de su pecho

¿Por qué se sentía tan confundía respecto a sus sentimientos?, tanto tiempo guardándoselos dentro de su pecho, apresándoles con fuerza, para no permitirle que la lastimaran de nuevo, y ahora simplemente decidían hacerse presentes, y de la peor manera, pues por alguna razón dos hombres completamente distintos le agradaban, y lo peor, ninguno parecía que tenía intención alguna para corresponder a sus sentimientos. Los dos compartían solo una cosa en común, la veían como una niña a la que debían proteger por ser débil, y claro mucho menor que ellos pero era todo

Su guardián, su amigo, su Anbu, no podía mirarle como una mujer, solo como la chiquilla que una vez salvo, y que por alguna razón siguió salvando de sí misma durante todo ese tiempo

Y su Sensei, su compañero shinobi, la vería siempre como la pequeña gennin que debía fortalecer para hacerla una Kunoichi al menos decente, pero nada más. Siempre la trato un poco distante, indiferente, desde el primer momento que la vio, apenas regalándole una sonrisa esporádica en algunas ocasiones

 **Flashback**

 **Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, iba a convertirse en una Kunoichi, además de eso, había quedado en el equipo con Sasuke, su amor. Solo estaban esperando a su nuevo sensie, el Jounins que les ayudaría a recorrer ese largo camino para ser ninjas, pero el hombre parecía tener otros asuntos importantes pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no se dignaba a presentarse, dejándoles tiempo para aburrirse en aquel salón**

 **Casi dos horas de espera, y aun el jounin no aparecía. Sakura soltó un suspiro frustrado, hubiera preferido que su amigo le ayudara, pero siendo Anbu, era claro que tendría poco tiempo, él siempre estaba en misiones, ocupado en asuntos de máxima prioridad, no podría entrenarla, ella era una gennin, y él un shinobi de elite, que no podía tomar a un grupo de niños para apoyarlos. Se froto el rostro, ya tendría tiempo para enseñarle cuanto había aprendido cuando regresara de su última misión. Seguro que estaría feliz de saber que estaba lista para emprender su propio camino ninja**

 **Cuando sus ojos viajaron por el salón, miro a Sasuke quien tenía esa misma expresión estoica en su rostro, con la mirada fija al frente, siempre tan frio, y concentrado como siempre. Naruto sin embargo parecía algo animado poniendo una '** _ **trampa**_ **' para sorprender a su nuevo sensie, mientras tenía esa sonrisa zorruna en sus labios**

 **Estaba por decirle algo al respecto de lo tonto que sería hacer que un Jounin cayera en dicha '** _ **Trampa'**_ **, pero en ese instante, la puerta se deslizo, mostrando un par de dedos; haciendo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio de la silla donde estaba, provocando que el rubio cayera al suelo, con un sonoro crujido**

 **La atención paso a el rubio en el suelo, que se sobaba con fervor la cabeza, mientras se quejaba de lo imprudente de su nuevo sensei, quien le había provocado tal daño. Sakura rio, estaba tan divertida mirando como la** _ **'trampa'**_ **de Naruto había servido para solo molestarlo a él, que no noto de inmediato la mirada del Jounin de cabellos plateados, que miraba a los tres niños ahí presentes, pero sorprendido de mirar esos cabellos rosas, y de escuchar esa risa, que conocía perfectamente bien**

 **Cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír de la desgracia de Naruto, miro al Jounin quien tenía en su rostro una mueca de coraje, mostrando su único ojo visible, casi cerrado, mientras se frotaba la sien, como si deseara matar a los tres pequeños ahí presentes**

 **Sakura trago duro, el hombre ahí parado, tenía la mirada más seria que jamás había visto, el hombre era alto, con cabellos plateados, y en verdad parecía muy molesto. Entonces ahí la pequeña por fin cruzo su mirada fija con la de su nuevo sensei, quien abrió más su único ojo visible, cuando ella lo miro, y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, ocultándola detrás de la mascara**

 **El hombre se giro, para encarar a los dos miembros masculinos del grupo, sobre todo al rubio que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, haciendo una mueca**

 **La peli rosa se sorprendió por la reacción tan extraña del jounin, que la miraba de reojo, y en breves, muy breves momentos negaba con la cabeza, como si se sintiera decepcionado con su presencia, otras veces parecía que le sonreía. Tal vez era que el Jounin no esperaba a una miembro femenina en su grupo, pues por lo regular las Kunoichis eran más difíciles de entrenar, eran pocas aquellas que tenían relevancia en el mundo ninja**

…

 **Los cuatro nuevos miembros del grupo 7 estaban ahora en un campo de entrenamiento, aun el Jounin miraba raro a la chiquilla del grupo. El día anterior pareció un poco más decepcionado cuando les pregunto, cuáles eran sus sueños, sus gustos, y sus disgustos**

 **La peli rosa estaba tan emocionada por compartir con Sasuke, que sus nervios y emociones con el moreno, solo hicieron que se sonrojara cada vez que miraba al Uchiha, haciendo sus respuestas giraran casi todas en torno al chico**

 **Mientras que el Jounin daba las indicaciones para que ellos atacaran, Sakura no podía dejarse de reprochar cuan avergonzada estaba por su actitud, ella le había prometido a su amigo Anbu ser una Kunoichi, pero ahora mismo, estaba decepcionando a su sensei**

 **-0o0-**

 **Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no se acordaba como había acabado en tal situación, lo último que recordaba era a Sasuke y Naruto mientras ambos chicos luchaban contra un par de shinobis que los habían emboscado. Su sensei estaba muy lejos de ellos, lo habían acorralado, obligándole a usar el sharingan que poseía, pero aun así no podía contra los ninjas**

 **Y ella, sentía un dolor enorme en la pierna, había sido un Kunai que le habían lanzando, y ella no pudo esquivarlo, solo logro retirarlo, no pudo hacer nada para tratar de evitar el sangrado, pero estaban siendo atacados. Un golpe, y eso fue todo… solo una voz a lo lejos llamándole era lo último que recordaba**

 **-¡Sakura-Chan!- Era la voz preocupada de Naruto**

 **Sintió que estaban moviéndola, dando pequeños brinquitos, mientras claramente alguien tomaba sus piernas, entonces comenzó a despertar, sus ojos veían solo verde, y sentía un par de dedos enguantados en sus piernas, algo bajaba en su pierna, trato de mirarlo, era sangre, pero poca, pues su pierna estaba ya vendada**

 **-¿Sakura-chan, estas despierta?- La feliz voz de Naruto resonó en el bosque**

 **-Gracias por comentar lo obvio dobe- Resoplo Sasuke**

 **Los dos estaban un poco lastimados, ambos con moretones, pero podían andar por su cuenta, a comparación de ella. De pronto todo se detuvo, y ahí lo noto. Estaba siendo llevada en la espalda del jounin peli plata, quien se comenzó a agachar con delicadeza, para poder ponerla en el piso sin causarle más daño**

 **La chiquilla de cabellera rosa, miro a los ojos al Jounin, quien parecía un poco preocupado**

 **-No debías desobedecer Sakura, has podido morir por eso- Dijo Kakashi con cierto tono amargo**

 **Su voz autoritaria, hizo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto dejaran su pequeña discusión, centrándose en el hombre, que parecía molesto con la gennin**

 **-¡Soy una Kunoichi, puedo pelear también!- Ella quería hacer ver su valía, hacerle ver a su sensei que también podía, que no debía ser siempre una carga**

 **-¡No puedes Sakura!, esos ninjas eran mucho más fuertes, te dije claramente que debías quedarte fuera de esto- Su voz era tan fría, pero el miedo de perder a la niña en aquella batalla lo mataba**

 **Se obligo a no llorar, ella no iba a mostrarse débil ante sus sensei, ella iba a ser una gran Kunoichi, y no mostraría el dolor que le causaba que su mentor la creyera tan inferior. Ella iba a hacer que su sensei la valorara, haría todo por ser más fuerte**

 **Estaba molesta, el Jounin siempre parecía tratarla como una frágil hoja en los entrenamientos, incluso cuando Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban, en ocasiones la dejaba fuera de todo, como si ella no pudiera, siempre manteniéndola detrás de ellos en las batallas y estaba muy molesta, no quería eso, ella era una Ninja, y se los mostraría**

 **Se levanto, y no dijo nada mas a su sensei, solo dio un paso tras otro, aguantando el dolor que le provocaba caminar, guardándose las lagrimas que traicionaban con bajar, ella no era débil, y estaba cansada. De pronto un par de brazos la rodearon, y la cargaron como a un niño pequeño, en el pecho del jounin**

 **-Te llevare de regreso a la aldea, estas herida, y no puedes andar, ya que lleguemos iras al médico para que te revisen- Dijo el Jounin**

 **Ella se cruzo de brazos, no tenía fuerza para bajarse de los brazos del Jounin, pero su rostro mostraba lo inconforme que se encontraba con aquella situación, donde se volvía a sentir tan débil y poca cosa, como ese día… donde perdió todo**

 **Los chicos siguieron en silencio caminando, los tres gennin seguían un poco asombrados por la actitud de Kakashi, él siempre era tan relajado, pero parecía ponerse como loco cuando algo parecido pasaba en una misión. Sin embargo, después de un regaño a Sakura, casi siempre terminaba en sus brazos para ir de regreso a la aldea, ignorando en ocasiones sus propias dolencias, sus heridas, anteponiendo a la niña de cabello rosa**

 **-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

 **Tenía poco más de trece años, había estado en el equipo 7 durante un buen tiempo, pero Naruto y Sasuke estaban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, necesitaban otros entrenamientos, debían estar fuera de la aldea. Ella se quedo, sintiéndose un poco sola, pues ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esos tres chicos extras en su vida**

 **Camino por la aldea, tenía sus manos unidas, se detuvo en una tienda que habían abierto poco tiempo antes, era de helados. Se detuvo mirando por la vitrina, sus ojos brillaban con todos los colores y diversidad de sabores que había en el lugar; estaba por entrar y comprar algo para comer en el camino. Sus entrenamientos con Lady Tsunade apenas comenzarían días después, así que tenia esos pocos días libres**

 **Una mano la detuvo antes de entrar a la tienda, para cuando giro, se topo con el Jounin de cabellos plateados que hacía tiempo no veía en la aldea**

 **-Kakashi-sensei- Estaba sinceramente sorprendida por la presencia de su sensei**

 **-Sakura-chan, es bueno verte de nuevo- Saludo el Jounin**

 **Ella le sonrió -¿Estará mucho tiempo en la aldea ahora Sensei?- Pregunto con alegría**

 **Kakashi retiro su mirada de la niña de cabellos rosas, y miro a la tienda**

 **-¿Quieres acompañarme por un helado?- Pregunto de pronto el peli plata –Eh escuchado que son deliciosos aquí, y bueno, comer solo es un poco aburrido- Se encogió de hombros**

 **A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, y solo logro asentir mientras su sensei le abría amablemente la puerta, para entrar al local**

 **Sirvieron a ambos una gran copa de helado, Sakura intento prestar total atención a Kakashi, poniendo su cuchara cerca de la bola de helado frente a ella, sin llegar a tocarla, solo miraba fijo al Jounin, que parecía a punto de deslizar su máscara fuera, pero la mirada insistente de la peli rosa le hizo desistir de tal acción**

 **-¿No comerás?- Le pregunto Kakashi con asombro al verla apenas tocar el helado –Si no te gusto podemos pedir otro sabor, alguno te gustara- Comento con una leve sonrisa detrás de la mascara**

 **Ella entonces desvió sus ojos a su propio tazón, asintió y comenzó a comer, pasando la cuchara para que esta llevara varios sabores de helados, y así poder saborearlos. Tan pronto como levanto la mirada para ver a su sensei sin mascara, este ya estaba poniendo su cubierto en la mesa, mientras su tazón estaba completamente limpio**

 **-Bueno, si estaba muy delicioso- Comento el jounin satisfecho**

 **Los ojos de Sakura querían salirse de sus cuencas, golpeo su cubierto en la mesa**

 **-Kakashi-sensei, eso no está bien… ¿Cómo ha comido todo ese helado…?- No termino de preguntar**

 **De pronto el peli plata se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, mientras cerraba su ojo, haciendo una mueca**

 **-Pero… que…- Se quejo el peli plata**

 **Sakura se rio, y volvió a comer su helado con tranquilidad**

 **-Se congelo- Comento como si fuera de lo más natural –No se come helado así de rápido, por eso te lo mereces sensei, me has hecho trampa- Dijo ella divertida, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho – La próxima, coma como gente normal sensei-**

 **Kakashi no estaba prestando atención, la cabeza le dolía, sentía los dientes congelados… pero la risa de la pequeña Kunoichi se escuchaba por todo el lugar**

 **-No es divertido Sakura- Se quejo**

 **Ella pareció no escucharlo, pues siguió riendo mientras comía a porciones pequeñas el helado**

… **..**

 **La actitud de su sensie era cambiante, había días distantes, otros días simplemente tenia gestos extraños con ella, como lo del helado. El era muy confuso, pero pronto descubrió Sakura, que siempre ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de la máscara para ella**

 **Empezó a admirar a su sensei, empezó a conocerle un poco mas mientras Sasuke y Naruto estaban fuera de la aldea. Descubrió cosas del pasado de Kakashi que le habían cambiado, incluso su pasado como miembro Anbu, pero ella jamás pregunto nada, no quería meterse en la vida de su sensei**

 **Sin embargo con cada detalle extraño, también creció un pequeño amor, que con el tiempo incrementaba en su corazón, junto al que sentía por ese Anbu desconocido**

 **Fin Flashback**

-¿Qué haces cuando te enamoras de un imposible, y estas consiente, pero aun así lo amas?- Pregunto al viento

-Luchas, ó simplemente lo aceptas y lo dejas ir- Respondió detrás de ella un pequeño Pug que llegaba con otros Nikken

Sakura se sobresalto, y dio un liguero brinquito

-¿Pakkun?- Pregunto sobresaltada -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Nos pidió buscarte, y te rastreamos aquí- Contesto el Nikken mientras se sentaba a su lado –Viene en camino- Los otros Nikken se apretaron al cuerpo de la peli rosa, buscando el calor que el cuerpo de la chica proporcionaba –Entonces…-

Sakura miro a Pakkun, quien tenía sus grandes ojos flojos en ella

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunto ella

-¿Le dirás que estas enamorada de él?- Pregunto el perro mirándose las patitas –Siempre que viene a verte te comportas diferente, algo ha cambiado hace tiempo. No sé mucho de relaciones humanas, pero sé que sientes atracción por el jefe- Comento normal

Sakura se tenso, y sus ojos se oscurecieron

-Tú… ¡No te atrevas a decir nada de esto pequeño!- La voz de la chica era aterradoramente baja

El Pug sintió que moriría, mientras los otros Nikken reían de su desgracia

Antes de que la peli rosa pudiera destrozar con la mirada al pequeño canino, apareció imponente como siempre, su amigo Anbu, quien solo ladeo el rostro ante la escena de Sakura con Pakkun

El corazón de la Kunoichi latía con fuerza, si bien se había admitido para sí misma que le gustaba su sensei; no le cabía la menor duda, estaba enamorada de su amigo Anbu, aun si no lo veía, se conformaba con lo que había tocado en su rostro. Solo deseaba que nunca tuviera que perderle, que le permitiera siempre estar a su lado, aun si solo la veía como esa niña indefensa siempre


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (Lo cual está más que claro), que aquí solo presto, para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

La peli rosa sonrió nerviosa mientras miraba al Anbu frente a ella, y de pronto acaricio la cabeza de Pakkun con cierta fuerza

-Hola Anbu, yo… es bueno verte- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

El Anbu volvió su rostro derecho, y asintió a la Kunoichi, para luego mirar por el hombro de la chica, a sus ocho Nikken muy apegados al cuerpo de la peli rosa que gustosa los recibía en su regazo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por la posición de sus perros, pero no hizo ningún comentario, no quería que Sakura lo descubriera por su voz

-Jefe, has tardado… creo que te estas poniendo viejo- Comento divertido Pakkun, con su mirada aun adormilada y cansada

El Anbu se cruzó de brazos, la sangre le hervía por dentro, solo había tardado en seguirles porque, en verdad, una mujer mayor se le apareció en medio camino, y él amablemente le había ayudado a cargar sus cosas, hasta la casa de la mujer, y así se había desviado un poco de su camino original

-Qué bueno que has venido a verme, estaba pensando como dejarte un mensaje, voy a salir en una misión mañana, y quería avisarte antes de partir- Dijo Sakura para que se olvidaran del comentario del Nikken

El Anbu paso sus atenciones a la peli rosa, y pareció mirarla durante largo tiempo, él no sabía nada de la partida de Sakura, no tenía la más mínima idea de que la Kunoichi tuviera una misión fuera de la aldea, Tsunade-sama no le había comentado nada, y no era que fuera exigencia que le dijera, pero la Hokage casi siempre le informaba de los pasos de sus ex alumnos, sin importar que tan pequeña fuera la información

Aun así, asintió en reconocimiento como de costumbre, para alivio de la chica que tan pronto la vio hacer ese pequeño gesto, suspiro aliviada, y giro su rostro a los Nikken, que se acurrucaban en sus piernas

Sin embargo, Pakkun miro a su invocador, quien tomaba asiento a un lado de la Kunoichi, perdiendo su vista en la aldea, mirando con la paz que el lugar despedía, mientras su mente hacia mil preguntas acerca del a donde iría la chica de misión, o que tan riesgoso seria

-Sakura-chan está enamorada- Soltó de pronto el pequeño canino, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes

El Anbu no pudo evitar pensar que estaba escuchando mal, pues de pronto sin más su Nikken hacia tal comentario, y es que él estaba seguro que la peli rosa había dejado atrás sus sentimientos románticos por el menor Uchiha, quien había sido su mayor amor, pero… ¿Por qué Pakkun decía algo tan de repente, y con qué fin?

Sakura se tensó, sintió las mejillas arderle, quería que en ese momento un kunai apareciera y le atravesara alguna extremidad, pues así tendría el pretexto perfecto para evitar la mirada de su amigo, y que la viera tan vulnerable y avergonzada como en esos momentos se encontraba, pero el kunai que esperaba la matara nunca apareció, en cambio solo miro que Pakkun estaba sentándose mientras miraba al Anbu

-Un Anbu…- Pronto el canino fue silenciado

Sakura tomo con fuerza al Nikken, y lo aplasto a su pecho, mientras le rascaba las orejas con fuerza, y le miraba con dureza

-En ocasiones tiendes a hablar de mas Pakkun, no sé dónde sacas eso- Dijo la chica -Yo no estoy enamorada, es decir… no tanto así, solo…-

El Anbu solo miro con más interés a la chica, y noto su claro nerviosismo, ella temblaba ligueramente, y su risa era nerviosa, no podía evitar notar todo en ella, la conocía desde que era una niña, y sabia cada uno de sus movimientos, era imposible no darse cuenta de que estaba alarmada de que él se enterara, donde sus sentimientos se encontraban actualmente, pero por lo dicho por Pakkun, suponía que era Itachi, después de todo, era el único Anbu con el que se había visto compartir a Sakura, o al menos, con el que más tiempo pasaba la Kunoichi

-¿Sakura… él… te corresponde?- La voz tan ronca de su amigo Anbu resonó

La peli rosa, de pronto dejo sus caricias bruscas al Nikken, sus oídos no podían creer que estaba escuchando una pregunta clara de los labios de su amigo, así que se giró lentamente para ver si no había imaginado que el hombre le había hablado

El Anbu a su lado giro su cuerpo, estaba desesperado, sentía que perdía… pero no sabía que exactamente, después de todo, él siempre supo que la niña crecería, que haría una familia, y lo dejaría, de hecho el mismo pensó dejarla hace mucho, dejar de llegar a ella con la capucha, y no verle más, pero no para herirla si no para que ella pudiera ser feliz y hacer su vida normal como cualquier niña con amigos, pero la chica no parecía querer dejarlo nunca, y pronto descubrió que él tampoco quería dejar a la niña

Sakura miro al suelo, su corazón latía con fuerza, y temía que el Anbu pudiera escucharlo, y saber que de hecho él era por quien su corazón moría, así que respiro profundo y trato de controlar sus sentimientos, debía poder hacerlo, como buena Kunoichi debía poder hacerlo, debía mantener sus sentimientos bajo control

Lo miro y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el Anbu asintiera lentamente. Mientras ella, apretaba sus labios en sus dientes, evitando que un gemido lastimoso saliera de ella

El silencio siguió un rato más en el lugar, Sakura se sentía estúpida, no podía decir más del tema, además que era lo que podría decir en todo caso, ' _Anbu, aun cuando no se en realidad quien eres, o cuantos años tengas, o siquiera si ya tienes una familia, me gustaría que me amaras no como la niña indefensa que una vez salvaste, si no como mujer'_ , eso sería demasiado, además no tenía el valor para decirle

El Anbu por el contrario sentía felicidad y tristeza, haciendo todo contradictorio en su corazón, por una parte, era feliz de saber que posiblemente Itachi no correspondía a los sentimientos de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía saberlo, pues la chica a su lado se veía realmente triste. Sus típicas sonrisas y gestos burlescos a las Nikken, de pronto se habían apagado después de que preguntara, y no podía dejar de sentir que había hecho algo mal

Sin pensarlo mucho paso su mano por el hombro de la chica, y como en tantas ocasiones la abrazo a su cuerpo, y acaricio levemente su brazo, como cuando la niña se desconsolaba por la muerte de sus padres, en aquellas fechas donde se conmemoraban sus muertes

La Kunoichi no pudo evitar sentirse más mal, después de todo no era lo que quería del Anbu, ella quería que él la notara, que la viera como algo más… entonces por su mente paso algo, como un rayo la idea paso, después de todo, Ino siempre le decía que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía, y podía ponerlo en practica

-Me iré en una misión de seducción mañana- Soltó de pronto la chica, mientras su rostro miraba a Buru el gran perro negro que estaba felizmente dormido en sus piernas

La caricia del Anbu en ese preciso momento se detuvo, y el rostro enmascarado la miro con tensión. Y entonces Sakura no pudo dejar de notar que había logrado tensar a su amigo, así que tomando aquello como una invitación a seguir hablando, lo hizo

-Solo seremos dos Shinobis, no debería decirte esto… Tsunade-sama nos ha pedido discreción, sin embargo, no te preocupes, iré con un Anbu, Itachi-kun, ¿Lo conoces verdad? - Pregunto la peli rosa

Su amigo asintió lentamente, mientras por dentro sus emociones trataban de matarlo

-Solo… quería… veras, puedo pedirte un favor… yo nunca eh besado a nadie, y sabes, Itachi… bueno él, y yo… tú me ayudarías con ese detalle, no sé cómo debo hacer para seducir a un hombre- Comento con las mejillas sonrosadas

De pronto el Anbu se trató de levantar, pero estaba tan asombrado por la petición, que su torpeza solo hizo que el gran Copy Ninja, callera de nuevo, y se arrastrara un poco en el suelo rocoso

Sakura tomo esa acción como una clara muestra de lo desagradable que ella le parecía a él, así que, sin más, volteo el rostro, y sonrió evitando la mirada del Anbu

-Olvídalo, no debí pedirte tal favor… es de esperase que no desees hacer algo así conmigo, después de todo… yo lo siento mucho, sabes, solo quería mirarte para avisarte de mi salida, pero ya lo hice, y debo regresar a casa… yo saldré mañana temprano y no quiero olvidar nada- La peli rosa se levantó rápidamente, incluso quitando a los Nikken con un poco de fuerza de su cuerpo

Sakura miro a su amigo aun en el suelo, y completamente estático, no podía dejar de pensar lo horrible que era para él, y sintió un par de lágrimas picar en su rostro, así que se giró de nuevo, y apretó sus manos en su espalda

-Me tengo que ir… nos veremos, yo… estere de vuelta en la aldea, pronto… eso espero, te deseo suerte en tus misiones, espero saber de ti cuando vuelva- Y sin más, la Ninja medico quiso irse…

Pero pronto la chica se vio detenida por un brazo en su hombro, así que giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con el Anbu, que parecía mirarla fijo detrás de la mascara

Los ojos jade de la peli rosa se abrieron con sorpresa, estaba esperando algo, solo una pequeña cosa, pero el Anbu solo la sostenía, hasta que después de unos segundos, por fin el hombre, giro su rostro, ya que detrás de él, los ocho Nikken parecían muy entusiasmados por lo que pasaría, ya que les miraban con gran interés

El Anbu carraspeo, y entonces hizo un leve movimiento para indicarle a los canes, que se fueran del lugar, a los que estos solo bajaron las caras al suelo

-Parece que se nos olvidaba… tenemos unos pendientes, nos veremos Sakura-chan… y por cierto, suerte- Dijo Pakkun desapareciendo junto a los otros Nikken en una nube de humo

Sakura se sonrojo más, y se despidió de los canes… entonces miro fijo de nuevo a su amigo, que parecía balbucear algo en voz baja, mientras aun miraba en dirección a donde los Nikken habían estado

El hombre se giró lentamente, y entonces su mano bajo del hombro de Sakura, y suspiro con fuerza, mientras agachaba el rostro

-No… no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo decirle a Naruto o Sasuke, ya sabes, mis compañeros de equipo- Dijo por fin Sakura al ver la pelea interna que el Anbu tenía consigo mismo -Si es porque tienes una novia, yo lo entendió… es decir, sé que no eres…-

-No… Sakura… - La voz del Anbu era tan ronca

Entonces Sakura lo noto, en definitiva, este hombre y su sensei eran muy diferentes, tanto en sus voces, porque la de su Sensie, era muy apagada, incluso floja, y otra cosa era, que si se lo hubiera dicho a Kakashi, tal vez este no hubiera dudado mucho en aceptar, después de todo el hombre se la vivía metido en el Icha Icha, y siempre pensó en el como un pervertido, aunque tampoco le desagradaba, solo que… tampoco quería imaginar mucho esa faceta suya. En cambio, el Anbu frente a ella, era su opuesto, jamás le había visto sostener un libro naranja, y parecía realmente reflexionar mucho sobre la petición, aunque en esos momentos Sakura deseo, que Anbu, fuera más como Kakashi, ¿Por qué no podía tener lo mejor de los dos en uno?, bueno primero debía a tener a uno, ¿No?

Sakura antes de que de él dijera algo más, empezó a bajar su banda de la aldea, para cubrir sus ojos, apretando con fuerza, para así asegurarse de no mirar nada

-No veré nada, lo prometo… solo un beso rápido, no quiero que mi primer beso sea dado a un desconocido… confió en ti- Dijo con las mejillas encendidas

El Anbu se lo pensó un par de segundos más, antes de decidir retirarse la máscara, pero lo hacía tan lento, que en un momento Sakura pensó que este se había ido huyendo, dejándole sola

-¿Sigues… aquí?- Pregunto temerosa la Kunoichi

El hombre ya se había retirado la máscara, y bajado la capucha negra que dejaba ver sus cabellos plateados. Cuando la chica lo cuestiono, solo pudo acercar su mano a la de ella, mientras aun sostenía la mascara

-Si- Dijo con voz un poco apagada el hombre

Sakura tomo su mano, y sintió la máscara, haciendo que solo temblara un poco, ya que después de todo el hombre si pensaba darle un beso, si no por que otra razón se quitaría la mascara

La peli rosa no dijo más nada, solo se quedó muy quieta, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón, mientras pacientemente esperaba que él hiciera algún movimiento

El Anbu miro las mejillas de la chica, el sonrojo que tenía solo hacían que la mirara más hermosa, mientras su ojo bajaba hasta sus labios, los cuales eran levemente rosados, y se veían tan apetecibles, entonces sin entenderlo… no pudo dejar de imaginar cuando dejo de verla como una pequeña a la cual proteger, para darse cuenta que en realidad le gustaba la pequeña niña que una vez salvo

 **Flashback**

 **Se sentía pésimo, estaba muriendo por dentro, y el sake no estaba ayudando para nada a su condición, pero que más podía hacer, después de todo… era un enfermo, estaba loco, ¿Cómo había llegado a tal grado?... miro la botella de Sake frente a él, y sirvió más en su vaso**

 **Quería ver si con el alcohol en su sistema lograba borrar todos aquellos malos pensamientos, por que en verdad se sentía perverso, el peor de todos los hombres del mundo**

 **Su pequeña y dulce protegida de tan solo 11 años, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre**

… **..**

 **Había visto a la niña la noche anterior, en el bosque, y ella se había acurrucado entre sus piernas, para tratar de dormir un rato, cosa que a él no le molesto, después de todo, a la niña parecía tranquilizarla aquella acción. Sin embargo, ese día fue diferente, para él…**

 **Cuando la respiración de la niña se normalizo, no pudo evitar mirarla, mientras quitaba un par de cabellos sueltos de su rostro, y delineaba sus mejillas, hasta llegar a la dulce y tierna boquita de la niña, que estaba un poco abierta, haciendo que la chiquilla tuviera un gesto hermoso en el rostro**

 **No supo en que momento, pero su rostro pronto estuvo muy cerca del de la niña, y su máscara Anbu había desaparecido, sus labios enmascarados estaban cerca de los labios de la niña… entonces ahí, fue cuando de pronto se asustó e hizo un movimiento brusco, tirando a la pequeña al suelo, y despertándola en el proceso**

 **La pequeña se froto los ojitos, y entonces se asusto**

 **-¿Anbu, pasa algo?- La chiquilla pronto se alarmo y lo busco**

 **Él no sabía que decir, o cómo actuar, estaba lleno de vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaba hacer momentos antes?**

…

 **Se pasó las manos por el cabello plateado, ¿Porque había tratado de besar a la niña?, ¿Qué clase de idiota era que había intentado tal estupidez?, se quería morir de vergüenza, si su maestro estuviera aún con vida seguro le diría que era un imbécil, óbito lo acusaría de pedofilia, y Rin, bueno ella seguro le vería con desprecio, y era lo que se merecía**

 **No debía mirar con otros ojos a su pequeña protegida, ella era una niña, inocente, hermosa, con ojos jade preciosos, y una suave piel… Negó con la cabeza, quería jamás volver a verla, no podía, era tan extraño que esa niña provocara esas reacciones en él, después de todo solo era una niña**

 **Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por alguien, pero por alguna razón, la pequeña y adorable Sakura le había hecho desear besarla, con desesperación, y no era que no supiera de tales cosas, después de todo, el Icha Icha le había enseñado mucho, aunado a los consejos del Sanin de cabellos plateados, e invocador de los sapos, pero… ¿Una niña?**

 **Estaba seguro, era un idiota total, y no quería hacer nada para lastimar a su pequeña protegida, pero ahora dudaba de sí mismo**

… **..**

 **No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquel lugar, o cuanto sake había consumido, lo último que sabía, era que la figura de una kunoichi apareció en su rango de visión, y habría jurado que era una chica de cabello rosa, pero con un cuerpo maduro…**

 **Tristemente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una mullida cama, y estaba envuelto en una sábana, entonces sus alarmas se encendieron, ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?, toco su rostro… su máscara aún estaba ahí, pero para su desgracia, se dio cuenta que era lo único que tenía puesto. Entonces una mano pequeña paso por su pecho, y eso lo hizo alarmarse más, no quería voltear, y descubrir lo que había hecho la noche anterior, porque sabía que se arrepentiría para siempre**

 **-Hatake… estas despierto tan temprano- Murmuro una voz femenina a su lado**

 **Kakashi palideció, conocía a la chica a la cual le pertenecía dicha voz, y supo en ese momento que era el imbécil más grande del mundo**

 **Flashback**

El hombre bajo su máscara, y subió su banda de la aldea, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero en verdad deseaba besarla, a pesar de que la idea de la kunoichi en una misión de seducción le hizo querer morir, tendría tiempo después para arreglar aquel detalle, ahora quizás debería aprovechar la que quizás sería la única oportunidad que tendría para besarla

Tomo con fuerza la mano de Sakura, y dio un paso más cerca de la chica, paso su otra mano por la barbilla de la chica, y levanto un poco el rostro de ella, que estaba claramente nerviosa, se acercó a su rostro, lo más que podía, sin llegar a tocar sus labios

Sakura sintió que no podía controlar más su corazón, lo podía sentir cerca, podían sentir las hebras de su cabello golpear su rostro, y podía sentir la cercanía de sus labios

Poco a poco sus labios se encontraron, siendo un beso muy suave y dulce, que tardo muy poco para el gusto de ambos. Pues pronto los labios del Anbu habían dejado los de la chica, quien dio un paso más cerca, frustrada por sentir que la dejaban

Kakashi tenía un leve sonrojo, y es que aún era un inocente beso, sin duda había sentido que era el mejor que alguna vez le hubieran dado, los dulces e inocentes labios de la chica tenían un sabor dulce, y eran increíblemente suaves, pero no quiso seguir besándola por temor a descontrolarse

-¿Así es como debo besar a un hombre para seducirlo?- Pregunto


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Lo cual está más que claro**_ **), que aquí solo presto, para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Sakura se estaba acercando cada vez más a su cuerpo, y el Anbu, solo atino a poner un pie detrás, para evitar caer, pues sentía que pronto perdería el equilibrio. ¿Por qué la peli rosa lo torturaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso era un plan para sacarlo de sus cabales? ¿Acaso la kunoichi sabía de sus sentimientos, y todo aquello solo era un plan para burlarse de él?, no sería raro, después de todo, la kunoichi de cabellos rosa, era una chica inteligente, capaz de resolver las cosas más complicadas posibles, claro… cuando su mente se enfocaba, y no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en algún chico de cabellos negros

El hombre negó con la cabeza, Sakura ya no perdía el tiempo con ese chico… ¿Verdad?, bueno estaba seguro que con Sasuke ya no… pero ¿Qué pasaba con Itachi?, ¿Cuál era verdaderamente su relación con ese Anbu?

Sin embargo, igualmente sabía que la chica, nunca actuaria de manera tan ruin con los sentimientos de otras personas ( _Quizás, si fuera una misión, sería otra historia_ ), y menos si se trataban de índole romántica, así que podía descartar esa posibilidad

El peli plata tuvo que dejar su línea de pensamientos, pues de pronto, sintió las manos pequeñas de Sakura en su pecho, mientras el rostro de la chica estaba tratando de acercarse al suyo

-Eres demasiado alto… así que baja el rostro, así no podre besarte… y dudo que un beso tan tierno, sea lo que necesite saber para mi misión- La voz de la peli rosa sonaba segura

El anbu, entonces noto la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, y como la kunoichi se ponía de puntitas, para poder alcanzarlo y besarlo. No tenía idea de si debía seguir con aquello, pues aun dudaba que pudiera ayudar realmente a su joven protegida, además, estaba el hecho de no saber si podría controlarse, o si, por lo contrario, se dejaría llevar por su deseo, y se dejaría al descubierto, con sus sentimientos contradictorios que tenía por la kunoichi

Sin embargo, mirar a la chica, tratando de acercar su rostro, y son las mejillas cada vez más rosadas, solo lo hacían desearla más… además, las manos de Sakura apretando con fuerza en su pecho, solo lograban que sintiera el agradable calor que producía la kunoichi. Entonces una horrible idea paso por su mente, como si golpeara cada pared en su cerebro, alertando con insistencia

¿Cuál era exactamente la misión de Sakura?, es decir, las misiones de seducción, no siempre implicaban lo mismo, la verdad, había varios casos, como, simplemente usar a una kunoichi hermosa, para sacar información, utilizando los encantos que la mujer poseía, sin llegar a ser nada riesgoso realmente; en otras ocasiones, era un poco más complicado, tendrían que usar sus cuerpo para llamar la atención, de uno o más hombres, y así poder, no solo obtener información, si no acercarse más a los personajes, haciendo incluso que tuvieran que llegar a intimar con el individuo; y en casos más grandes, podrían llegar a infiltrarse en locales, como nuevas reclutas, o conseguir la atención de algún hombre, o personajes, para convertirse en su amante, e infiltrarse más a la vida de la persona, haciendo que sus misiones duraran un tiempo considerable, y poniendo a las Kunoichis en posiciones no muy gratas, como el llevar una vida sexual con un completo extraño, el cual, nadie más que ellas mismas, sabrían como las trataba

Pronto, todo el panorama del Anbu cambio a rojo, ¿Cómo era posible que Tsunade, mandara a Sakura a una misión tal?, acaso la Hokage, no decía que amaba a la chica, no solo como su estudiante, sino que, casi como a una propia hija. Si ese era el caso porque entonces ahora la mandaba a una misión como aquella, ¿Y qué tan riesgoso seria para la kunoichi, que mandaban a uno de los mejores miembros del grupo anbu con ella? ¿Acaso Itachi serviría de guardia personal de Sakura durante toda su misión, por qué?

Estaba por perder la cordura, pues solo pensar aquellas cosas, lo hacían perder el control… solo quería saber exactamente qué tan grave seria la situación en la que se encontraría la Kunoichi, solo eso…

De pronto, Kakashi sintió un leve tirón en su capa, haciendo que bajara el rostro, y de manera torpe y un poco dolorosa, juntara nuevamente sus labios con los de la peli rosa, pero, en el proceso, logrando provocar una herida en el labio inferior de la chica. Pronto el Anbu sintió como la chica abría su boca, y pasaba su lengua por sus labios, como buscando permiso para entrar, haciendo de aquel beso, algo, sumamente extraño, pues era claro que la kunoichi de pelo rosa no tenía ninguna experiencia haciendo tal cosa

Kakashi no se movió, y es que Sakura lo había tomado desprevenido por completo, pero cuando sintió que la chica, dejo se intentar entrar en su boca, y su cuerpo empezó a alejarse, entonces reacciono, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, y apretándola un poco, acercándola más a su pecho

-Debes dejar que tu pareja, tome el control en algunas ocasiones- Susurro levemente el anbu contra los labios de la chica

Y así, el anbu, tomo el control de aquel beso torpe por parte de Sakura, primero rosando sus labios, y entonces al sentir que ella correspondía un poco, y abría apenas sus labios, entonces aprovecho el momento, y metió su lengua en la boca de la chica, sintiendo el calor y la humedad de ella, mientras movía su rostro, para empezar a besar con más pasión a la chica, que parecía muy dispuesta a seguir con el ritmo que él estaba marcando en ese apasionado beso. Dejándose llevar unos momentos por su deseo, siguió besándola, tal y como si fueran una pareja de amantes desesperados, haciendo cada vez más difícil no implicar sus fuertes sentimientos por la chica

De pronto, un sabor a cobre invadió los sentidos del shinobi, y entonces detuvo despacio el beso, alejándose con un leve jadeo de los labios de la chica, mientras un pequeño y casi imperceptible hilo de saliva unía sus lenguas. Entonces miro a la chica, quien ya estaba roja por completo, y que, además, tenía un hilo grueso de sangre bajando en su labio inferior, asustando un poco al anbu, pues no se había dado cuenta, no supo en que momento lastimo a la chica

Sakura jadeo, tenía el corazón acelerado, golpeando como loco en su pecho, mientras sentía aun las manos de su amigo aun en su cintura apretándole. A pesar de que, en esos momentos, sentía todo el cuerpo caliente; sintió un calor completamente extraño, precisamente en sus labios, y entonces sintió un líquido bajar por ellos, alertándola, pensando si sería saliva… así que sintiéndose avergonzada, trato de girarse, pues no quería que su amigo la mirara así, tan infantil, como una chiquilla completamente enamorada y fastidiosa, pues seguro el hombre, debía ser alguien con experiencia en tales cosas, después de todo, la había besado de una manera increíble, y no quería que él, volviera a mirarla como una pequeña niña

La peli rosa no pudo moverse, los brazos de su amigo anbu la tenían bien agarrada, sin embargo, pronto sintió que una mano dejaba de apretar su cintura, y entonces pasaba con suavidad por sus labios un poco hinchados, posándose precisamente en aquella zona, donde el calor se intensificaba, logrando solo que sintiera más vergüenza

-Lo siento… creo que te he lastimado- La voz tan profunda de su amigo la hizo dar un respingo -Estas sangrando-

Entonces Sakura lo entendió, cuando beso al anbu con desesperación, y sintió dolor, no fue por el golpe, fue más bien que se había abierto el labio, y estaba sangrando, y quizás su amigo había sentido el sabor extraño en el beso, y por eso lo detuvo aun cuando parecía igual de entusiasmado que ella

-Lo siento… fui un poco imprudente- Sakura se disculpó, completamente apenada de la situación, no quería verse tan inexperta, pero que culpa tenia ella de nunca antes haber besado de manera romántica a un hombre – Yo…-

De pronto, Sakura sintió nuevamente humedad en su labio, entonces sintió igual, que su rostro era tomando con fuerza, levantándolo un poco

¿Su amigo anbu estaba lamiendo su labio?, sintió las piernas fallarle, y una sensación extraña se alojó en su vientre, mientras suavemente la lengua de su amigo pasaba por sus labios, dándole cortas lamidas, como si se tratara de un canino

-La saliva tiene un par de efectos curativos, y ya que yo lo provoque… deja que te ayude pequeña-

Esa voz gruesa, solo parecía tener como propósito erizar cada bello de su cuerpo

Sakura no quiso protestar por nada en absoluto, solo deseaba seguir sintiendo esa sensación de calor agradable en el cuerpo, además de la calidez de la lengua de su amigo y amor platónico, pues sentía que sería lo único que podría obtener de él y aunque fuera poco, se conformaba

El anbu la mantuvo así unos pocos momentos, con el pretexto ideal para seguir reteniéndola, y saborear sus labios, sin dejar entre ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por la kunoichi. Sus ojos negros, se concentraron en el rostro cubierto de la chica, mientras débilmente sus dedos acariciaban sus mejillas

-Siéntate- Ordeno el Anbu a la joven

Sakura no dudo un segundo en la petición, y sin retirarse la banda de los ojos, se deslizo al suelo, hasta sentarse, quedando sin saber, frente a su amigo, quien parecía que no iba a soltar sus manos

-¿Por qué en todo este tiempo apenas, ahora me dejas escuchar tu voz?- La pregunta de la Kunoichi salió de sus labios sin pensarlo -¡No es un reclamo!- Pronto la peli rosa agito sus manos, para enfatizar su punto -Solo que… pensé que… quizás, ni hablabas, te mantuviste muchos años callado-

Una risita se escuchó, y Sakura ladeo el rostro, ¿Entonces su amigo no siempre era serio, también reía?, pues si bien, algunas veces se rio de ella cuando niña, nunca lo escucho con tanto entusiasmo como ahora mismo lo hacía

-No lo vi necesario… ahora tampoco, pero… Sakura, esa misión…- Deseaba indagar más en el tema, necesitaba saber, y aclarar sus dudas

-No te puedo decir más, es más, con solo mencionarte que saldré en esta misión, está mal. La Hokage, pidió total discreción, y solo pocas personas deben tener la información… lo siento-

-Eres tan… terca, yo soy tu…- Entonces el Anbu guardo silencio -Solo quiero saber si debo preocuparme-

Sakura sonrió -Estaré bien, confió en mi compañero- La peli rosa, empezó a inclinarse, y tocar el pecho de su amigo anbu, mientras lentamente, ponía su cabeza contra su pecho -Gracias por el beso… no quería permitir que alguien extraño lo tomara- El rostro de la chica enrojeció -¿Puedes quedarte solo un poco más?, prometo quedarme en silencio, solo espera un poco más- Casi sonó como una suplica

El anbu no contesto, solo dejo que la chica descansara su cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos de manera tranquilizadora, mientras su mano libre envolvía a la chica en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo

-Yo lo siento Sakura- Susurro en tono muy bajo el anbu

Sakura no escucho nada, y no deseaba nada más que permanecer en esa posición con su amigo, sin que le dijera nada, sin que le reclamara por aquellos besos. No quería que él, mencionara algo, y él pareció entenderlo, pues no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la abrazo como era su costumbre justo antes de que ella saliera a una misión

Kakashi se quedó ahí sin la máscara anbu, solo subió por sus labios su máscara negra, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, mientras escuchaba como la respiración de Sakura se iba haciendo cada vez más suave, y rítmica; hasta el punto donde la chica dejo caer sus manos. Se había quedado completamente dormida en los brazos de su amigo más antiguo

El peli plata se percató de esto, y solo pudo acomodar mejor a la chica, recargándola mejor entre sus brazos, mientras se tomaba el tiempo para mirar mejor a la kunoichi, que había quedado profundamente dormida, ahí mismo, en la cima del monte de los Hokages

Kakashi estaba tan asombrado mirando a la chica, que no se percató de la presencia de un tercero en el lugar, que, con mucha curiosidad, miraba la escena frente a él, pues conocía a los dos shinobis, sin embargo, no entendía por que el peli plata iba con sus antigua ropa de miembro anbu, y por qué la peli rosa tenía los ojos vendados, ¿Acaso el ninja copia…?

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sakura sintió los oídos zumbarle, y entonces, reconoció el ruido estruendoso de la alarma, y sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de inmediato

Al salir de la cama, la chica noto algo importante, estaba en su casa, en su cama, y había caído de entre sus sabanas. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba, era el beso torpe que intento darle al Anbu, y el calor de su cuerpo, que de un momento a otro la envolvió, provocándole paz, serenidad, y profundo sueño, ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y la había llevado a su casa?

La alarma seguía sonando con insistencia, y Sakura entonces tomo la alarma para silenciarla, y entonces la kunoichi se empezó a tirar de los cabellos, en una clara muestra de molestia e impotencia

-¡No puede ser!… mi mejor oportunidad, y me quedo dormida, además… como si fuera una niña, él tuvo que traerme a casa- Sakura gimió con molestia, y enterró su rostro en la mullida cama, soltando de pronto un leve gruñido

La peli rosa estaba a punto de torturarse por lo sucedido, pero un ruido en su ventana la alerto, y antes de mirar, tomo un kunai que había cerca de la cama, y dio un par de pasos sigilosos. La ventana volvió a sonar, y Sakura apretó con más fuerza el kunai, entonces, escucho como la ventana se deslizaba, y sin mirar siquiera, de pronto tiro el kunai con fuerza, en dirección a aquella ventana que acababa de ser invadida

El intruso pudo tomar el kunai entre sus dedos antes de que este llegara de lleno a su rostro

Sakura se asomó, y una mirada rojiza hizo su aparición. La kunoichi se relajó, y entonces camino con más confianza, miro a su invasor, quien tenía el sharingan girando, mientras la miraba

-No sé qué ha sucedido para que recibas de tal manera a la gente- Itachi le lanzo el kunai de vuelta a la kunoichi -No eres la mejor anfitriona-

-Bueno, cuando los anbus entran a tu casa sin siquiera tener la decencia de tocar, es normal estar a la defensiva, además, en ocasiones me han despertado de placenteros sueños, o me han hecho desperdiciar comida- Sakura sonrió un poco apagada - ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?, nos veríamos en un par de minutos aun, en la entrada-

Itachi extendió su mano -Tsunade-sama pidió que te pusieras estas ropas, al menos nadie debe reconocerte hasta llegar a la aldea, así que es mejor si te pones un traje anbu, solo por esta misión Sakura-

La kunoichi miro la ropa, los accesorios, y la máscara de pájaro que tendría que usar, y sintió por un momento una enorme felicidad, _¿Y si ella se unía permanente al cuerpo de anbu?_

Pero pronto lo pensó mejor, seguro su sensei se negaría, después de todo Kakashi había estado en el anbu, y siempre le dijo que jamás debía ser su objetivo. Seguramente si volvía a proponer la misma idea, sería rechazada tal y como la última vez, y quizás esta vez, si provocaría la ira de sus senseis

 **Flashback**

 **Sakura estaba sentada en el tejado de la torre del Hokage, llevaba un par de horas sentada ahí, en completa soledad, mientras reflexionaba**

 **Lady Tsunade, le había dicho horas antes, que estaba sorprendida por su increíble progreso, y que incluso estaba segura, que pronto dominaría el sello, para poder invocar a las babosas, tal y como ella misma, incluso le había animado, diciéndole que estaba segura, que ella la llegaría a superar en algún momento**

 **La peli rosa suspiro, ¿Seria real aquello?, en verdad estaba avanzando tanto como la Hokage le decía, ¿Verdaderamente estaba poniéndose en un nivel tan alto como para que la Hokage, tuviera tanta confianza en ella?**

 **Después de todo Shisui, también la había animado, pero aun así se sentía desconcertada**

 **Pero lo que la tenía tan pensativa, eran aquellos papeles que había visto días antes en el escritorio de la Hokage, donde solicitaban nuevos reclutas para el cuerpo de Anbu**

 **¿Y si decidiera ser candidata para pertenecer al anbu, lo lograría? ¿La aceptarían?**

 **Una nube de humo apareció a pocos metros de la chica, y un despreocupado Kakashi apareció, con una mano en el bolsillo, y otra sosteniendo el Icha Icha mas reciente. Sin embargo, el ninja copia, no se había percatado de la presencia de la peli rosa, pensando que estaba completamente solo en el lugar**

 **-Bueno, todavía tengo tiempo…- Suspiro el hombre, completamente despreocupado, mientras tomaba asiento más cómodamente en el lugar, para seguir su lectura**

 **Sakura noto al ninja, y sin intención de ser sigilosa, o esconderse, decido acercarse al ninja**

 **-Kakashi-sensei- La voz de Sakura sonó terriblemente peligrosa**

 **Kakashi trago duro, y sintió temor… no quería voltear, y encontrarse con la mirada jade, pero sabía que tampoco iba a poder huir de la chica, y más cuando la había escuchado tan molesta**

 **El peli blanco cerro su libro, y son una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, debajo de la máscara, se giró para encarar a la kunoichi adolecente, de cabellera rosa**

 **-Sakura… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -**

 **-Más bien, dígame sensei, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, hace más de una hora, debía ir con la Hokage- Sakura se cruzó de brazos, como si regañara a un niño pequeño y travieso -No me diga que se está escondiendo, solo para leer el Icha Icha-**

 **Kakashi se tocó la cabeza, y su único ojo visible se cerró. Sakura lo había atrapado, y ahora que decía…**

 **-Yo, me perdí en el sendero de la vida- Sonrió Kakashi rogando por que la peli rosa no lo matara ahí mismo -… Y ahora mismo, voy a la reunión…- El ninja estaba por entrar por una ventana a la torre**

 **Sin embargo, regreso sus pasos, y miro acusadoramente a la chica**

 **-¿Estas espiando la reunión de la Hokage?- Pregunto con diversión**

 **Sakura sintió vergüenza, y sus mejillas se tiñeron a rosa. Se había olvidado completamente que estaba en el techo de la torre, y que llevaba un par de horas ahí**

 **-Claro que no, yo… solo estaba pensando- Sakura desvió su mirada -Pensé que tal vez, podría unirme al cuerpo anbu, eh mejorado…-**

 **-¡No puedes, está completamente prohibido Sakura!- Kakashi corto su explicación de inmediato, y su mirada relajada, paso a una seria en unos segundos -No te permitiré entrar al anbu- Sentencio el hombre – Y la Hokage me apoyara-**

 **Sakura entonces se molestó, y apretó sus puños a sus costados ¿Quién se creía que era su sensei?, no era su padre, ni estaba a cargo de ella, de hecho, nadie lo estaba, ella estaba sola, no tenía familia. Su única conexión con una familia, era aquel anbu que la había protegido del ataque, y quien aún velaba por ella, solo a él, le daría una oportunidad real de regañarla por cualquier cosa**

 **La peli rosa miro con furia a su sensei, no lo odiaba, pero… ¿Por qué el hombre se preocupaba tanto por ella?, si bien, el peli plata igual procuraba a Naruto, quien al igual que ella era huérfano, jamás le escucho negarle algo de la misma manera fría que con ella. Además, siendo Kakashi, debía entender, que para unirse al anbu, era mejor alguien sin familia, sin nexos con el mundo exterior, pues así sería menos doloroso dejar todo atrás**

 **-¿Por qué Sensei?- Pregunto con rabia contenida -¿Es por qué no soy como Naruto que tiene a Kurama, o porque no so y como Sasuke y su sharingan?- Empezaba a sentir impotencia -Soy la discípulo de un Sanín igual, y soy fuerte… pronto lograre mi cometido, y entonces…-**

 **-Sakura, jamás dejaría que entraras al anbu, aun si fueras la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo entero- La voz de Kakashi se empezó a relajar nuevamente -Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, y eso incluye que te proteja de ti misma en ocasiones, y no necesitas entrar a anbu para mostrar nada- Kakashi sonrió**

 **El peli plata estiro su mano, y toco la cabeza de al kunoichi, revolvió sus cabellos rosas, y entonces miro a la chica a los ojos**

 **-Se cuan fuerte eres, y sé que es gracias a la Hokage, que supo instruirte mejor que yo… pero soy tu sensei, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, recuerda que los cerezos crecen en la luz… no en la oscuridad- Kakashi acaricio los cabellos de la Kunoichi**

 **Sakura iba a contestarle, pero un grito de la Hokage alerto a los dos shinobis**

 **Una lagrima bajo por los ojos de la chica, y recorrió su mejilla, hasta caer en el tejado de la torre**

 **¿Por qué su sensei tenía que ser así?, que no se daba cuenta cuánto daño le hacían sus palabras, porque le hacían tener una minina, ínfima esperanza, de que algún día la reconociera como su igual, y la viera diferente, no como una niña, si no como una kunoichi poderosa, capaz de asumir los mismos retos que él**

 **Fin Flashback**

-Sakura… Sakura… debemos partir ya- Itachi sonrió un poco conmovido por la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la peli rosa

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces

-Lo siento… estaré lista en unos minutos, solo me pongo el traje, ya tengo mi mochila lista-

…

Sakura se desvistió, y empezó a cambiar sus ropas, para ponerse el traje anbu, pero su mente, solo se enfocaba en los dos hombres que más apreciaba en su vida, esos que por desgracia tal vez nunca alcanzaría


End file.
